Las Novias De Mis Amigos
by I'mBrave
Summary: Tres amigos deciden hacer un pacto después de que uno de ellos haya quedado destrozado tras una reciente ruptura, prometiendo mantener su soltería durante el máximo tiempo posible. El plan peligrará cuando llegue el amor a sus vidas y tendrán que romper el pacto, asumiendo así las consecuencias de ello. Adaptación de la película "That Awkward Moment".
1. Chapter

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les presento una nueva historia. En realidad es una adaptación de una película que vi. Se llama "_**Las novias de mis amigos" o "That awkward moment"(inglés)**_. Es protagonizada por: Zac Efron, Miles Teller y Michael B. Jordan.

Esto sólo es una introducción de la historia.  
>Les voy a comentar más o menos de qué trata, un pequeño resumen. Tampoco quiero spoilear a las personas que no vieron la película jaja.<p>

La película narra la situación de tres amigos viviendo ese extraño momento en el que deben decidir, ¿A dónde va la relación?, con las chicas que se encuentran saliendo.  
>Los tres amigos, en esta adaptación de Dragon Ball Z, serán Vegeta, Gokú y Krilin. Hacen un pacto de estar solteros y no mantener ninguna clases de relación, esto se debe a que uno de ellos se está separando; su esposa lo engañó y le pide el divorcio; Sus amigos intentan animarlo convenciéndolo que salga con mujeres, se divierta y se acueste con ellas. Simplemente eso: Diversión, nada de relaciones serias. Pero luego conocen mujeres que les empiezan a gustar y más allá de una atracción física, empiezan a tener sentimientos por ellas.<p>

Bueno no sé si es un buen resumen pero no quiero entrar en detalles tampoco, ya que arruinaría la trama. Pero eso es lo básico, que creo, que deben saber o conocer.

Me gustaría que pasen y lean, si vieron o no la película. Ya empecé con los primeros capítulos pero quiero revisarlos para que me quede bien y, esta vez, tratar de no cometer errores ortográficos, que se me siguen pasando de la mano. En serio revisó una y otra vez y cuando lo leo en la página, ya publicada, recién lo notó.  
>Bueno espero actualizar pronto el primer capítulo. Les pido que no se desesperen por la falta de tiempo jeje, como dije mi falta de experiencia hace que se me dificulté más en narrar una historia. Pero todo a su paso, ok.<p>

Eso es todo por hoy, y pronto nos veremos por el primer capítulo. Cuidense! Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 1

Jaja, sé que dije que tardaría un tiempo en publicar el primer capítulo pero el aburrimiento y el estrés me hicieron realizar y subir este primer capítulo. Era la única forma de relajarme un poco. Además siempre que estoy escribiendo, a veces, me emociono y sigo y no me doy cuenta que el tiempo pasa rápido. Esto es un problema ya que tengo deberes, como todos, y con el tiempo corto ya no puedo hacerlos. Es por eso que ahora tardo un tiempo en publicar para evitar esa adicción y estar pendiente de todas mis responsabilidades. Pero hoy hice una excepción jeje. Así que no los aburro más y vamos con el primer capítulo de la historia.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I: EL PLAN PARA ANIMAR A UN AMIGO<strong>

**POV VEGETA**

Son las 2:18 de la mañana, a mediados de febrero. Llevo sentado casi cuatro horas en una banca. Me muero de frío.  
>¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué sigo en esta banca? Supongo que es mejor retroceder. Si me hago a un lado y lo explico.<br>Toda relación llega a un momento crítico, a una encrucijada, entre continuar juntos o seguir adelante. Yo lo llamo el "_entonces_".

_**Comienzo de la historia**_

Ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, vistiendo una polera y bóxer. Estaba sentado en mi colchón y desayunando junto con una mujer, a quien veía recientemente. Ella era bonita, pero yo soy el tipo de hombre que no le gusta comprometerse con algo o alguien. Con ella estaba bien hasta que tomó rumbo a la conversación que evadía. No me gustaba esa situación pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado, de alguna forma.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- me preguntaba zangya, que se encontraba sentada en una silla y me observaba.

-Para mí, eres…eres…eres grandiosa. Eres una mujer maravillosa y…una persona maravillosa- no pude evitar tartamudear, no sabía cómo decirle que no quería ir más allá de lo que teníamos.

-No, esto se terminó- me interrumpió zangya, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se levantaba de su silla –Tengo que hacerlo –

-¿Terminar?- pregunté algo confuso ¿acaso habíamos entablado una relación amorosa en algún momento?

-Lo siento vegeta, necesito a alguien que esté listo. Necesito a alguien que no tome café en un plato de cereal y…..- me seguía explicando lo que pensaba, mientras se alistaba, y yo sólo intentaba desayunar para hacer mi rutina de siempre.

-¿Qué?- pregunté mientras la miraba. No terminó su frase y me sentí curioso por saber que quería decir.

-Tenga una cama- me terminó de decir, ¿estaba reprochándome? Bueno, yo seguía esperando a que terminara pacientemente.

No me sentí confundido porque terminó conmigo.

-Voy tarde para el trabajo- terminó de hablar, tomando su bolso mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía de mi apartamento.

Me sentí confundido porque no tenía idea de qué estábamos saliendo.

Suspiré. Tenía que decirle algo para que no se sintiera tan mal. Me levanté y salí por su detrás para alivianar un poco la conversación.

-yo no soy el hombre que necesitas- le intentaba explicar, sé que soy un patán por sólo pensar en mí y tener mujeres para acostarme y disfrutar del momento. Pero eso no significa que me gustaba verlas lastimadas emocionalmente. Dejé mi plato de cereal en una mesa y seguí hablando - O al que mereces. Oye perdón, lamento no poder ser ese hombre- seguía disculpándome, ella sólo me miraba y luego me abrazó y empezó a sollozar. Parece ser que esto iba muy enserio para ella.

En su defensa, por seis semanas, tuvimos sexo una vez a la semana.

-Voy tan tarde para el trabajo- me decía mientras seguía abrazándome y sollozando en mi hombro.

Pero en mi defensa eso es un "ligue", se acerca a la etapa de "lo pensaré".

-Lo siento Vegeta- se separaba de mí y me tomaba del rostro, en las mejillas, con ambas manos.

-No, yo entiendo- me precipité en responder. - Te entiendo- volví a susurrar.  
>Ella sólo se alejaba y acercaba a la puerta para irse.<p>

Y lo que entendí en ese momento fue que, definitivamente, no estábamos saliendo.

**POV GENERAL**

Ahí estaba vegeta en su apartamento. Sólo se escuchaba un celular sonando. Corrió a tomarlo y contestar.

-Amigo, te llegó mi mensaje- decían del otro lado de la línea.

-Eso fue hace diez minutos- respondía vegeta, quien tomaba su celular y lo sacaba por la ventana para que escuchara las bocinas de los autos en la ciudad.

-Apresúrate, ya es tarde. Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba su amigo desde el móvil.

-¿qué estaba haciendo? Uff… zangya terminó conmigo- le respondía vegeta algo desanimado.

-jaja ¿quién es zangya?- volvía a preguntar el joven desde la otra línea.

En otra parte dela ciudad, krilin se encontraba entrando a su apartamento.

-Maron ¿estás aquí?- llamaba a su esposa, quien se encontraba con un hombre, éste era alto, musculoso, cabello negro corto y tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro.

Krilin siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala de su apartamento y vio que su mujer estaba con visitas.

-ay…no sabía que tenías visitas- decía el pequeño hombre.

-Llegas temprano-le comentaba maron.

-Sí, no fui al gimnasio- respondía, nuevamente, krilin que miraba hacia el hombre algo extrañado, ya que éste era un desconocido para él.

-Ah…es mi abogado- le presentaba, la de cabellos azules a su esposo, mientras sonreía.

-Ah. Tu…tu abogado- krilin seguía viéndolo extrañado y algo sorprendido ¿por qué trajo a su abogado? Se preguntaba.

-De hecho es muy bueno- volvía a comentar maron.

-y… ¿está todo bien?- preguntaba krilin sin rodeos, quería saber qué hacia su abogado en su casa.

Tres amigos estaban en una cafetería conversando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Tu esposa dijo que estaba teniendo sexo intenso- repetía vegeta, sin creer totalmente lo que su amigo le decía.

-Sí, intenso- volvía a repetir krilin algo molesto. Después de su conversación con su mujer decidió ir a hablar con sus dos mejores amigos y le contó lo sucedido.

-No puedo creer que dijo intenso- comentaba gokú, mientras tomaba su bebida.

-Eso dijo, con un tipo llamado Yamcha- seguía molesto y decepcionado por lo ocurrido con su esposa.

-Y mientras lo decía ¿su abogado seguía sentado ahí?- preguntaba vegeta.

-Parecía a Luffy- comentaba krilin.

-¿Quién es el imbécil de Luffy?- preguntaba gokú, algo desinteresado en el tema.

-One Piece- respondía el pequeño de todos, nombrando el nombre de una serie.

-¿El pirata con sombrero?- volvía a preguntar algo entusiasmado.

-Así es- respondía, esta vez, vegeta.

-Me encanta ese personaje- comentaba exaltado el de cabellos alborotado -Pero ya no más- volvió a hablar al notar la cara de disgusto que hacía su amigo de los lunares en la frente.

-¿Quién se parece a Luffy?- preguntaba vegeta intentado alivianar el tema que entristecía a su amigo más pequeño.

-Sí, ese no es un aspecto fuerte- volvía a comentar gokú que, al igual que el de cabello de flama, también quería alivianar la situación.

-Su abogado. Su abogado se parecía a Luffy- nuevamente, repetía krilin.

-Y ¿estaba sentado ahí en el sillón?- preguntaba, algo curioso, el más alto de los tres.

-¿Qué es lo que él hacía sentado en el sillón?- cuestionaba vegeta, también curioso.

Krilin sólo miró a ambos y con algo de decepción y tristeza habló.

-Porque ella quiere el divorcio- soltó sin más, muy serio por su situación.

Los otros dos sólo miraban algo sorprendidos por lo que escucharon y pensando en cómo animar y no comentar algo indebido por el momento.

-Es…- gokú no sabía que decir.

-No puede ser- dijo vegeta, enserio lo lamentaba por su amigo – Es increíble – comentó nuevamente.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir el más alto.

-Y lo peor es que su abogado. El tipo sentado ahí. El tipo que se parece a Luffy es con quien está teniendo sexo maron- dijo krilin algo molesto. Aún no podía creer que eso le esté pasando a él.

Vegeta abrió la boca, sorprendido, por lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Gokú, en cambio, habló.

-¿Yamcha?- preguntó gokú, recordando el nombre de aquel hombre.

-Yamcha- respondió el pequeño, nuevamente, molesto.

-Lo odio- decía gokú, intentando apoyar a su amigo lastimado emocionalmente.

-oh…amigo- fue lo único que dijo vegeta, seguía sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-¿Y él dijo algo?- volvió a preguntar el más alto de los jóvenes.

-Le gustaron mis zapatos- respondió krilin, algo dolido.

-¿Qué?- Vegeta no entendía a qué se refería su amigo por aquella respuesta.

-¿Qué dijo?- Gokú pareció haber escuchado mal, no entendía ¿le gustaron los zapatos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Que le gustaron mis zapatos- dijo, por fin, krilin otra vez molesto con ese hombre.

Gokú y vegeta bajaron la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo y viendo los calzados del pequeño hombre.

-oh! Tiene razón, están bonitos- comentó gokú.

Krilin lo miró extraño, pero ignoró el comentario. Seguía dolido por todo lo sucecido. Agachó la cabeza y juntos sus brazos en la mesa.

-No me merezco esto- dijo el pequeño de lunares en la frente. Realmente se sentía devastado.

Después de la charla, krilin se fue y los otros dos salieron caminando por el lugar y siguieron platicando.

-No sé qué vamos hacer- comentaba vegeta, quería animar a su amigo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Conseguir una prostituta- dijo gokú.

-No tenemos dinero- respondió el pelinegro más bajo.

-Podemos usar un cupón y traer una barata. Es Krilin. Chicas del barrio oeste para alquilar- le decía gokú mientras le mostraba una revista que sujetaba.

Ambos entraron a una oficina de escritores publicitarios. Era el lugar donde trabajaban ambos.

-De acuerdo con este artículo, muchos bares están llenos de prostitutas-hablaba el más alto de nuevo con la idea de la prostituta.

-Lo que me gusta de ti es que, literalmente, crees cada cosa que lees- le comentaba su amigo.

-Claro que no- negaba la acusación de su amigo con cabellos de flama.

-Claro que sí- volvía a repetir el mismo-como si tuvieras nueve años- comentaba algo burlón vegeta.

-No, no, no, no. Son prostitutas cool y jóvenes. Se visten como hípster- seguía comentando el de cabello alborotado.

-Y ya te dije que dudo mucho que sea real- respondía vegeta algo cansado con las ideas de su amigo. A veces era algo tonto.

-¿Por qué lo escribirían?-

-No lo sé- vegeta le volvía a responder.

-Léelo- insistía el más alto.

-Se viste como cualquier otra criatura hermosa. Botas hasta la rodilla que se deslizan por el suelo y un cajón lleno, hasta el tope, de condones fue la única señal de su ocupación real- leía vegeta el artículo que le mostró su amigo.

-Suena muy bien- volvía a apoyar la idea que se le ocurrió.

-Hola muchachos- Un hombre se acercaba hacia ellos

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, hasta aquí pude hacer el primer capítulo. Sé que no hay mucha intriga para querer saber lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, pero verán que es una historia divertida.  
>Mencioné a Luffy de One piece, porque en la película el abogado es un hombre de color y dicen que se parece a Morris chestnut, un actor. Yo no podía decir lo mismo ya que cambié al personaje con yamcha, intenté buscar uno parecido y ese fue el que se me ocurrió en un momento así jaja xD. Otra cosa, para los que no saben, "hípsters" es una subcultura. Ya saben una forma de vestir propio, un estilo de vida alternativo. Los <em>hipsters<em> se visten de una manera inusual y auténtica, para otros son gente desagradable y ridícula, con mala apariencia, y creadora de combinaciones desastrosas.

Quisiera que comentaran para saber que tal está la historia, si les gusta o no. Después de todo, es para que ustedes la disfruten. Los que vieron la película me gustaría que comentaran y opinaran al respecto y me dijeran si la narro bien o mal, ya que ellos conocen la trama.  
>Eso es todo, cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Estoy trabajando muy rápido, jaja así me gusta :D. Creo que la historia tendrá unos 15 a 20 capítulos pero eso ya se sabrá mientras avanzamos con la historia jeje. Bueno espero que les guste y sigan leyendo. Así que continuamos con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II: EN EL BAR<strong>

-Hola muchachos- saludaba un hombre que se acercaba a ellos –Soy yajirobe –se presentaba algo desanimado, un hombre gordo que vestía camisa desarreglada y pantalón.

-Hola yajirobe- saludaba vegeta – ¿no estás hablando por teléfono, cierto? –preguntaba volteando a mirar a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Ya estás aquí, yajirobe- gokú se voltea hacia el hombre, hablándole –Te podemos ver –le comentaba.

-Lo sé- respondió yajirobe algo incómodo –Ah. Entonces, deben presentar el libro de Silverman. Espero…que estén, realmente, preparados. ¿Muy bien? –les recordaba aquel hombre.

-Ahí estaremos- le aseguró gokú.  
>Vegeta sólo observa algo aburrido por la plática. Después de su pequeña conversación con yajirobe. Ambos dejaron su plática de la prostituta para ir a dar su presentación. Ambos sonreían pensando en lo que planeaban presentar para las personas que se encontraban allí esperando en la sala. Ingresaron, sacaron el pizarrón y se sentaron en sus lugares.<p>

-Eh… es un pizarrón en blanco- comentaba una de las mujeres que se encontraban allí.

-Es una mina de oro- respondía vegeta mientras apuntaba hacia la pizarra con su mano, que sostenía el marcador, y observaba hacia los presentes de forma segura sobre lo que hablaba.

-Pero, le dimos cientos de ejemplos- le volvía decir la mujer.

-¿Te refieres a estos, no?- le preguntaba vegeta que, junto a gokú, empujaron los libros, que le habían dado, hacia el centro de la mesa.

-Lo que ven ahí es justo lo que verán en todos lados- les comentaba vegeta, mientras miraba a todos en la sala, de manera relajada.

-Y podemos darles eso, pero cuando hablamos de la princesa inesperada- comenzó a hablar su amigo de cabello alborotado.

-Que es grandioso- interrumpía vegeta comentando sobre su presentación.

-Es un título grandioso y maravilloso-apoyaba gokú.

-Pero se hunde en su océano de colores aburrido- decía vegeta, lo que pensaba al respecto, sobre las ideas que habían recibido. –No es lo que quieren –les aseguraba vegeta.

-Y tampoco lo que necesitan- también les comentaba gokú.

-Sé lo que necesitan- apuntaba con su dedo hacia los presentes mientras les dirigía la palabra.

-Yo también- les aseguraba, un sonriente gokú.

Todos los presentes sólo se miraban entre ellos intentando entender lo que hablaban los dos jóvenes en la sala.

-Una portada debe insinuar la historia- vegeta se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al pizarrón.

-Pero no debe decir demasiado, se trata de dar satisfacción- seguía con la presentación el más alto de los dos amigos. Mientras éste hablaba vegeta empezaba a escribir.

-Blanco y negro- les comentaba el de cabellos de flama.

-Sencillo y sorprendente- apoyaba gokú con su presentación. Se lo veía lago serio y a la vez divertido.

-Ahora, un estudio reciente, con resonancia magnética, mostró que el cerebro femenino se enciende como fuego cuando les muestran imágenes de…- decía vegeta dándose la vuelta para hablarles. Pero fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres.

-Un pene- interrumpía Roshi, uno de los presentes y compañero de trabajo de estos dos amigos, mientras escribía en su libreta.

Todos los miraron extraño ante tal comentario, sobre todo las dos mujeres que se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba gokú algo desconcertado y confundido por tal comentario que se escuchó el eco en la sala de presentación.

Vegeta se volteó a ver al viejo que lo había interrumpido.

-No, no, no- iba a escribir algo en el pizarrón para continuar pero se dio, una vez más, la vuelta para verlo. – No – decía algo disgustado nuevamente el musculoso y pequeño hombre.

-No- volvía a decir gokú que seguía mirándolo divertido. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso durante una presentación de trabajo?

-No- volvió a decir el viejo Roshi, muy incómodo por las miradas, y siguió escribiendo y escuchando la presentación de los hombre.

-El cerebro femenino se encendió como fuego cuando le mostraron imágenes de- dijo vegeta mientras terminaba de hacer su dibujo y se separaba del pizarrón para mostrarles a los demás –zapato –terminó de hablar.

-Zapato- repetían los otros dos hombres que se encontraban en la sala, Yajirobe y Roshi, mientras miraban hacia las mujeres. Ellas sólo asentían.

-Y nada describe mejor la satisfacción que Christian Louboutin- les comentó, otra vez, vegeta –pregúntenle a cualquier chica en esta habitación –terminaba de dar su presentación.

Las mujeres sólo miraban haciendo una mueca de sonrisa, por lo escuchado de los dos hombre que exponían adelante.

-Me encanta- dijo una de ellas.

Y así fue como consiguieron dar una buena presentación. Salieron sonriente los dos jóvenes y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de vegeta, que seguía desordenada. En el trayecto del camino seguían discutiendo sobre la prostituta y la idea para animar a su amigo, que seguro debía seguir sintiéndose apagado y deprimido. Una vez que llegaron, uno de ellos, gokú, se dirigió al baño y vegeta fue a la cocina a sacar una bebida y servir en dos vasos.

-Oye gokú, ¿sigues allá adentro?- le preguntaba mientras servía la bebida.

-Por supuesto que no- negaba el de cabello alborotado desde el mismo lugar que se encerró.

-Cada vez que vienes, te haces en mi baño- le decía vegeta algo molesto. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Ya te dije que no estoy haciendo. Estoy usando un autobronceador- se excusaba gokú, que seguía leyendo la revista y se untaba una crema en el rostro.

-¿Autobronceador?- preguntaba vegeta confundido por lo que escuchaba.

-Sí. Le dije a la asistente de Vogue que no podíamos salir porque estaba en la playa. La quiero sacar de mi lista- le comentaba gokú desde adentro que seguía poniéndose la crema en toda el rostro. –Y además, sí estoy haciendo –le terminaba de responder algo burlón.

-Como siempre- comentaba vegeta, otra vez molesto. –Como siempre –volvía a decir, esta vez para sí mismo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra su amigo con una caja. Era krilin que pensaba quedarse un tiempo en el apartamento de su amigo mientras se separa de su mujer.

-¿Es tu mudanza?- le pregunta vegeta al ver lo que sostenía en los brazos.

-Sólo tomé lo que pude- le respondía seriamente. Vegeta sólo se limitaba a verlo fijamente y serio, también.

-Hola, Krilin- intervenía gokú, que había, finalmente, salido del baño.

-¿Estabas haciendo aquí?- le preguntaba el pequeño que fruncía el ceño y lo miraba acercarse.

-Sí- respondía gokú, como si fuera lo más normal y común. Y así siempre era, como lo había dicho vegeta.

-Siempre hace lo mismo- le decía krilin molesto, esta vez, a vegeta.

-Iremos de fiesta- comentaba gokú mientras se ajustaba el pantalón con su cinturón.

-¿Trajiste helado?- le preguntó vegeta al ver lo que sacaba su amigo de la caja.

-¿Compraste helado? Bien- le decía gokú que seguía acomodándose el pantalón.

-Sí, maní con chocolate- les respondía a ambos, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta.

-Buena elección. ¿Puedo verlo?- vegeta sólo estiraba su mano para tomar el helado.

-No- krilin alejaba sus manos, que sujetaban el helado, para que vegeta no lo tomara.

-Vamos a salir- les decía gokú, que aún no terminaba de ajustar su cinturón.

-Déjame verlo- insistía el de estatura mediana.

-No- volvía a negarse el pequeño.

-El whisky no se lleva con el helado- le comentaba vegeta.

-Lo necesito- les decía krilin a sus dos amigos mientras seguía sosteniendo el helado en sus manos.

Ambos amigos lo miraban raro y extraño, que clase de estupidez hablaba ¿lo necesita?

-¿Lo necesitas como una niña gorda?- se burlaba el más alto de los tres.

-¿Quién eres, Bridget Jones?- preguntaba vegeta, que al igual que gokú, se mofaba del pequeño.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me van a insultar?- se defendía krilin, algo molesto por las estupideces que le decían sus amigos.

-Sí. Dame el helado- le respondía vegeta, ya cansado con la conversación, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-No- volvía a negarse el de los lunares.

-Dámelo- repetía vegeta, acercándose más a su amigo

-No te acerques, conozco esa mirada- le apuntaba con su dedo krilin.

-Dame el helado- seguía insistiendo el de cabellos de flama y se acercaba más.

-Atrás fortachón- le advertía krilin que seguía apuntando con su dedo.

-Dame el helado- dijo vegeta, ya al lado de krilin, mientras peleaban por agarrarlo.

-No- repetía krilin que sujetaba el helado con todas sus fuerzas mientras se empujaba con su amigo para que no se lo quitara. En ese momento lo oculta detrás de su espalda con ambas sosteniéndolo, para alejarlo de vegeta pero…

-Nadie va a comer helado- dijo gokú que, una vez que terminó de ajustarse el pantalón, se aproximó a ambos. Tomó el helado y lo arrojó por la ventana.

-Buen tiro- decía vegeta que chocaba la palma de su mano con la del cabello alborotado. Krilin sólo miraba desconcertado y molesto. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Arrojaste mi helado?- preguntaba krilin algo molesto. Los otros sólo reían

-Vamos a salir- le decía gokú mientras encogía los hombros.

Dejaron la pelea de un lado y tomaron sus chaquetas para salir del apartamento.

-Seguro creíste que nunca volverías a sentirte así. La emoción, la energía. Esto no pasa en una relación- le decía vegeta que tomaba los hombros de krilin y le sonreía. Intentaba animarlo.

-Hace tanto que no soy soltero, que olvidaba lo mucho que lo extraño- comentaba krilin.

-Nunca estuviste soltero, eras un médico casado- le decía gokú de manera burlona. Intentaba sacar algo de su chaqueta.

-Sí, ya sé- le respondía el pequeño algo más animado. Siempre se divertía con esos dos. Y Estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, como ahora.

-¿Quieren una menta?- ofrecía el más alto.

-Sí, está bien- respondía krilin.

-Una para ti y una para ti- les daba una "menta" a cada uno en sus manos. Los tres tomaron la menta y se la comieron.

-Qué menta tan extraña- comentaba krilin al sentir el raro sabor de la "menta".

-Sí. Ya sé. Es viagra- respondía gokú tomando otra y metiéndoselo a la boca. Los otros dos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido –Tienen cuatro horas para beber y tener una erección –les terminaba de hablar gokú, mientras se adelantaba.

-Toda buena acción tiene un cronómetro ¿no?- le decía vegeta a krilin, que seguía mirándolo extraño y con el ceño fruncido a gokú, y se encogía de hombros. Igual que el otro amigo empezó a caminar, adelantándose. Krilin se les quedó observado a ambos desde atrás.

-Son unos idiotas- comentó para sí mismo y empezaba a caminar para alcanzarlos –Idiotas –volvía a decir.

Por fin había llegado krilin al bar. Los otros ya estaban allí esperándolo. Se acercaron al cantinero para pedir una bebida. Y se quedaron a conversar.  
>Los acompañaba una hermosa mujer pelinegra que vestía un vestido, cómodo, hasta las rodillas, de color negro y una pequeña chaqueta del mismo color.<p>

-Estoy muy ebrio- empezó a gritar vegeta, ya que la música sonaba muy fuerte en el lugar, después de que todos quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Sí, yo igual- le respondía chichi, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, que estaba sentada al lado de gokú.

-Quiero embriagarme más- les comentaba vegeta que sólo quería pasar un muy buen rato con sus amigos.

-No puedo hacerlo-decía krilin, que miraba a todo a su alrededor a la gente bailando y disfrutando la noche –No, no lo voy hacer- volvía a repetir mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse. Pero en ese momento vegeta, que estaba a su lado, lo toma del brazo.

-Oye ven aquí amigo. Claro que sí- lo acercó para que no se alejara y lo tomó del rostro. Puso su mano en la parte de atrás de las mandíbulas y debajo de la oreja, específicamente –Claro que puedes – lo volvió a animar.

-Claro que sí. Claro que sí- gokú también animaba al pequeño para que no se alejar y se quede a disfrutar de la noche con ellos –Sólo piensa: oye soy un doctor guapo – apoyaba el de cabello alborotado.

-Eso me conquistaría, krilin- chichi se metía a la charla, comentando para, al igual que los otros, animar al pequeño hombre.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba gokú algo divertido y curioso.

-Sí, en serio- le respondía la pelinegra mirándolo por un segundo y luego mirando a los demás –Por completo – volvía a hablar.

En ese momento pasa una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, que no pasó desapercibido para vegeta y empezó su ligue, con ayuda de su amiga.

-Oye chichi. A tu izquierda- vegeta le hablaba a su amiga para que iniciara. Ésta sólo asintió y continuó.

-Pero que belleza. Me encantan tus zapatos. Los he estado buscando- le comentaba chichi que se acercó a la mujer.

-Ah…gracias- respondía ésta, mirando a todos, los tres, hombres que se encontraban allí.

-Wow…eres hermosa- le volvía a halagar la pelinegra. La rubia sólo reía mientras seguía mirando a los muchachos.

-Ah!.. él es mi amigo gokú- le presentaba chichi –Es grandioso pero…es virgen- le comentaba burlona la pelinegra. Éste sólo miraba divertido a ambas mujeres.

-Siempre hay un defecto- comentaba la rubia que lo observaba algo divertida.

-Quiero tener sexo antes de graduarme de la escuela- comentaba gokú uniéndose a la conversación, mirando a chichi divertido. Ésta sólo asentía y sonreía.

-Hola soy sofie- se presentaba la rubia, estirando su mano para saludar.

-Sé quién eres- tomando la mano de la mujer.

Krilin sólo miraba extrañado y desconcertado hacia los presentes y luego volteó a observar a vegeta. El pelinegro sólo asintió y volteó la mirada. Se supone que él la ligaría. Pero ya que.

Todos la pasaban bien, pero krilin no se sentía cómodo. Estaba inseguro, talvez ir fue una mala idea. Miraba a su alrededor mientras los demás la pasaban de maravillas bailando, bebiendo, etc.

-¿Quieres más whisky?- le preguntaba gokú a vegeta que estaban aún en el bar y se alejaban de la pista de baile.

-Te amo- le decía vegeta, ebrio y divertido, chocando los vasos de tragos y brindando.

-Yo también te amo- le respondía gokú de la misma manera.  
>Realmente se estaban divirtiendo.<p>

Krilin estaba sentado entre medio de dos parejas. Unos se estaban besando y los otros conversando. Se seguía sintiendo desanimado. Se acercó al barman de nuevo para tomar otro trago.

Vegeta estaba conversando con dos mujeres. Talvez tenía suerte y se ligaba a una de ellas.

-Fue el mejor día de mi vida- comentaba vegeta a las mujeres con quien estaba pasando el tiempo. Luego se volteó y observó a su amigo, solo, que estaba sentado y jugando con la bombilla que tenía su trago. Vegeta se alejó de las muchachas y fue a hablar con su amigo.

-Hola amigo. ¿Cómo te va?- lo palmeaba en la espalda y se sentaba a su lado para conversar. El pequeño sólo tomó un poco de su trago.

-Estoy… bebiendo solo en un bar lleno de imbéciles y todas las chicas me parecen ser las más imbéciles- le comentaba krilin algo desanimado y arrepintiéndose por haber ido allí. El pelinegro sólo reía por su comentario.

-Recuerdas que durante dos años en la universidad, todas las chicas que me gustaban te preferían a ti- le decía vegeta. Krilin asentía y empezaba a recordar algunas de ellas.

-Rebecca Daniels. Era linda- comentaba krilin mientras sonreía.

-Sí, era linda- respondía el de cabellos de flama continuando con la plática – ¿Dónde está el krilin que la conquistó? –le preguntaba algo divertido para animarlo. Krilin sólo tenía la mirada perdida y pensaba.

-Porque ese hombre…era lo mejor- le dijo vegeta mientras lo tomaba con la mano en su nuca y acariciándole la cabeza un poco. Krilin seguía pensativo. Luego habló.

-Una chica al otro lado del bar te está viendo- le comentaba mientras dirigía con su mirada hacia la mujer que mencionaba.

-¿Volteo?- preguntaba vegeta, curioso para ver a dicha mujer.

-No, aún no- respondía krilin.

-¿Ahora?- preguntaba, nuevamente, vegeta esta vez ansioso.

-No-

-¿Ahora?-

-No- volvía a repetir el pequeño, pero esta vez vegeta no obedeció y miró hacia donde estaba la mujer.

-Bueno voltea- decía, ya tarde, krilin.

Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y ojos cristalinos del mismo color. Que efectivamente estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia el pelinegro.

Krilin, otra vez solo, estaba jugando con su anillo de matrimonio que se lo había sacado anteriormente. Y esta vez fue una hermosa mujer rubia quien se le acercó.

-¿Está de viaje?- preguntó, observando el anillo, mientras se sentaba al lado del pequeño hombre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Estoy intentando mejorar mi narración. Pero bueno eso ustedes lo verán y me dirán si está bien o sigo cometiendo errores. Estoy trabajando rápido con esta adaptación porque después ya no tendré mucho tiempo y no podré publicar muy seguido, como ahora. Así que aprovecho los tiempos libres que se me dan. Ya deben tener idea de quién es la rubia que se acerca a krilin y la mujer que estaba observando a vegeta jaja xD. Lo sé, es muy obvio. Pero así sucede en la película y si la cambiaba sólo se me dificultaría más el trabajo.  
>Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que ojalá sea lo más pronto posible. Talvez mañana o pasado quien sabe jaja. Hasta pronto!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Para empezar quisiera dar un pequeño aviso: En la película no hay escenas de sexo bueno sólo lo general. Ya saben lo muestran en la cama y luego cuando están descansando. Bueno el punto es que no sé si pueda narrar las escenas de lemon. Con la poca experiencia que tengo he estado intentando y la verdad no me sale para nada bien. Así que lo siento por esas personas que esperaban alguna escena. Pero si es que en algún capítulo me animo, lo haré ok. Sólo que por ahora no, espero que no se molesten jeje por eso. Bueno eso es todo.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III: CONOCIÉNDONOS <strong>

-¿Está de viaje?- preguntó, observando el anillo, mientras se sentaba al lado del pequeño hombre.

-No. Se acostó con yamcha- contestó deprimido y mirando su anillo con nostalgia.

-Siempre hay un yamcha- responde la rubia continuando la conversación y acomodándose en su asiento.

-Siempre hay un yamcha- repite krilin con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, fingiendo estar bien.  
>Se quedaron conversando mientras tomaban sus respectivos tragos. Se la estaba pasando muy bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, ir no fue tan mala idea.<p>

Gokú estaba con la rubia que le presentó chichi hace un momento. Estaban conversando y, no tenían muchas cosas en común, gokú siempre comentaba algo para evitar los silencios.

-Cuando era niño, abría todas las ventanas de mi cuarto cuando hacía frío y me recostaba sobre las sábanas- le comentaba gokú.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó la mujer. Aquél hombre le parecía atractivo y gracioso. Pero el de cabello alborotado no pensaba igual.

-Quería saber que se sentía ser un indigente- le respondía – ¿has sentido algo así?- preguntó.

-Vaya...- la rubia sólo asentía. Pero esas palabras iban en serios y eso la sorprendió. Creía que era algo más tonto, que sólo pensaba divertirse y ya.

-Lo sé- responde sin mucho ánimo. No se estaba divirtiendo con la mujer como creyó que lo haría.

En otra parte del bar, Krilin seguía conversando con la mujer que se sentó a su lado. Le parecía hermosa y divertida. Le empezó a contar sobre su situación y por qué estaba allí en el bar, que llegó con sus amigos y ahora estaba solo.

-Se parecía a Luffy- volvía a decirle krilin muy divertido, en serio la estaba pasando bien.

-¿Quién se parece a Luffy?- comentaba nº 18 que, al igual que krilin, se estaba divirtiendo con él.

-No es un halago- decía el pequeño –Nadie debería parecerse a él –comentaba divertido.

-¿Quién es luffy?- preguntaba la rubia.

-Al parecer un "gran abogado"- dijo algo desanimado mientras tomaba su trago.  
>La rubia cambió su gesto divertido por uno serio. Sabía que aunque se la estaban pasando bien, él seguía algo mal por su situación. Pero no negaba que le gustó pasar tiempo con él.<p>

-Bueno anoté mi número aquí- entregándole una tarjeta –llama cuando estés listo –le dice mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Krilin observó la tarjeta y luego vio que se estaba levantando.

-¿Es la parte donde vamos a tu casa?- preguntaba algo dudoso sí eso quería –porque no…no estoy de humor- decía algo nervioso.

-Te sentaste en mi abrigo- respondió nº18 y sonreía. En serio le cayó muy bien aquél hombre.

Krilin también sonreía, algo nervioso por haber preguntado lo anterior. Había mal interpretado la situación.

-Así es- le dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el abrigo para entregárselo –lo siento mucho–respondió.

-Olvídalo- le sonrió otra vez –gracias. Adiós– tomó su abrigo y se despidió de krilin.

-Buenas noches- le respondió krilin. Se le quedó mirando a aquella mujer, esperaba verla otra vez y no dudaba en que la llamaría. Pero por ahora no creía que eso fuera a suceder.

En otra parte del bar. Vegeta, después de hablar con su amigo, fue hacia la mujer que le había sonreído. Cuando se acercó, otro hombre se sentó al lado de la hermosa mujer de cabellos azules, adelantándose a él.

-Hola. Voy a pedir un trago ¿quieres uno?- ofrecía el hombre.

-No yo…- respondía bulma.

-Yo invito ¿Vodka con soda?- volvía a insistir el hombre que quería ligar.

Vegeta sólo miraba aquella escena. Estaba algo desanimado, ya que el hombre se le adelantó pero aun así no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que se le acercó a la mujer.

-No, no, no- seguía rechazando la invitación del hombre.

-Es sólo una copa- volvía a decir.

-No. Estoy bien. Gracias- respondía bulma, nuevamente, rechazando el trago.

-Yo necesito una copa. Te invito una- seguía insistiendo. No creyó que sería tan difícil.

-En serio. ¿Qué pasaría si disfruto la bebida? Honestamente ¿qué pasaría?- le dijo bulma riéndose, quería deshacerse del hombre.

-¿Me encantaría saber qué crees que pasaría?- preguntaba con una sonrisa coqueta intentando ligar a la mujer nuevamente.

-Te diré que pasaría- responde bulma con una sonrisa divertida –Jugaríamos a beber con tus dos compañeros de cuarto hasta terminar en tu habitación en… ¿murray hill?- preguntó una dirección de una residencia.

-Sí, así es. ¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa. Vegeta se sentó al lado de bulma mientras ésta seguía hablando.

-Y escucharíamos a tu compañero teniendo sexo con hilary o emiliy o como sea el nombre de la chica con quien se acueste hasta que nos durmamos. Y un año después estaríamos con el mismo juego, en los mismos bares con tus amigos. Excepto que te sentirías presionado a casarte y a tener hijos, porque crees que eso es lo que quiero- terminó de hablar bulma. Vegeta sólo asentía y escuchaba todo lo que la mujer decía.

-Y en los veranos ir a visitar a sus padres y te preguntarás si crees que eres lo suficientemente bonita- continuaba vegeta metiéndose en la conversación.

-Inteligente- interrumpía bulma a vegeta.

-Y te preguntarás si crees que eres lo suficientemente inteligente- corregía el de cabello de flama.

-Porque nadie lo es y tendremos que beber chardonnay barato de mierda-continuaba bulma.

-En una fiesta de jardín de mierda-seguía vegeta.

-Y tener conversaciones de mierda- hablaba bulma con la suposición.

-sobre gente aburrida de mierda- decía un vegeta divertido.

-Con su horrible madre- seguía bulma con un gesto de ceño fruncido.

-Que además no cree que eres muy inteligente- volvía a hablar el pelinegro.

-Bonita- corregía Bulma

-Que además no cree que eres muy bonita- repetía vegeta que miraba a bulma fijamente.

-Pero nadie lo es- sentenció bulma volteándose a mirar a vegeta fijamente.

-Nadie nunca lo será- contestó vegeta mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue toda esa mierda? Miren sólo estoy hablando de un trago- decía el hombre, que intentó ligar con bulma, que estuvo escuchando todo lo que decían.

-Sí. Pero no era sólo un trago ¿verdad?- preguntó vegeta insinuando algo. El hombre sólo lo miraba desconcertado.

-Era una propuesta de matrimonio- habló bulma con un gesto divertido.

-oh! Matrimonio, no. Yo sólo estaba…- tartamudeaba el hombre sin saber que decir –sólo un vodka con soda- sonreía nervioso –váyanse a la mierda. Adiós –se levantó y se fue disgustado por fracasar su ligue. Los otros dos sólo miraban al hombre irse.

-¿Un trago?- ofreció vegeta.

-Sí- aceptó bulma con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche se la pasó muy bien con la peliazul. Bebió, bailó y se divirtió bastante. Era la primera vez que pensaba en querer volver a ver a la mujer. Bulma, también se divirtió. Después de que salieron del bar se dirigieron al apartamento de ella.  
>Ni bien entraron al lugar, vegeta se le acercó y la tomó de la cintura. Bulma respondió apegándose más a él. Ambos se acercaban poco a poco hasta, por fin, estar lo suficiente que sentían su respiración mutua. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Esos ojos azules eran realmente hermosos. Había visto bastantes pero estos tenían algo que lo hacía sentir diferente. Por otro lado, bulma se sentía algo extraña. Era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a su apartamento en la primera "cita", si es que se podía llamar así a una noche en un bar. Dejaron de pensar y se dejaron llevar, empezando a besarse. Luego a moverse mientras se sostenían y seguían besándose. Llegaron a una habitación y bulma encendió la luz de las lámparas.<br>Vegeta la tomó y la lanzó a la cama, provocando que la mesita, que estaba cerca, se moviera e hiciera caer una de las lámparas. Bulma sólo reía. Vegeta le sonrió y se lanzó posicionándose en su encima, y nuevamente la besó. Se desnudaron y se metieron entre las sábanas.  
>Después de su noche apasionada se quedaron riendo y divirtiéndose un rato más en la cama, mientras descansaban.<br>Bulma apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, éste estaba ya algo incómodo con la situación. Después del sexo, normalmente en su colchón, suele salirse y dejar a la mujer. Casi nunca se queda a dormir con ellas y las pocas veces que lo hizo sólo era porque seguían "jugando" durante toda la noche.

-Tengo que usar tu baño- dijio vegeta que se levantaba de la cama y se deshacía del abrazo de bulma. Se le quedó observando a aquella mujer y luego bajó la mirada al suelo y observó algo. Era la misma revista que traía su amigo en la mañana. Esa en la que hablaba de prostitutas y su forma de vestir, su estilo y demás. Luego volteó la mirada y más allá, cerca de la revista, vio que las botas que tenía eran idénticas a las de la revista. Frunció el ceño. Siguió mirando todo y luego, en la mesa, vio que había un pequeño sobre con muchos billetes. Bajó la mirada y, nuevamente, más billetes pero, esta vez, en cajas vacías de condón. Volteó la mirada a la mujer que dormía desnuda en la cama. Tomó su celular.

-Carajo. Contesta. ¡Contesta el teléfono!- decía mientras marcaba el número de su amigo  
>–Amigo, tengo un serio problema –hablaba algo despacio para no despertar a la mujer y se alejaba con una toalla en la parte baja.<p>

-Ah. Tienes un problema. Yo tengo un problema. Necesito orinar y mi erección parece asta de bandera- contestaba gokú, desde la otra línea, algo molesto por su situación.

-¿La bandera?- preguntaba algo confuso el pelinegro, por lo que escuchaba de su amigo.

-Sí. Mi pene parece bandera. No idiota, lo que detiene la bandera- respondía, aun molesto, el de cabello alborotado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de nuevo. No estaba tan atento a lo que decía su amigo. Seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ver y sospechar.

-Tomé demasiada viagra pero necesito orinar- se quejaba gokú. Estaba muy inquieto con su situación.

-Sólo debes ponerte horizontal- le respondía vegeta.

-¿Ponerme horizontal? ¿De qué carajo hablas?- preguntaba gokú ya irritado y ahora desconcertado.

-Necesitas ponerte horizontal- volvía a repetir el de mediana estatura.

-¿Yo o la erección?- preguntaba, ahora confuso, el pelinegro más alto.

-Ambos- respondía vegeta desde la otra línea.

-No puedo. Mi pene está perpendicular a mi cuerpo- le contestaba molesto.

-Sólo inténtalo-

-Bueno. Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado. Cómo se te ocurre eso…- se quejaba el pelinegro mientras se echaba horizontal y con el estómago boca abajo en el retrete, colocando su parte íntima dentro de éste –Espera hermano. Esto está funcionando – respondía, mientras empezaba a relajarse y seguía orinando.

-Por supuesto que sí…- contestaba vegeta mientras se echaba horizontal y hacía lo mismo que su amigo, en el baño de la peliazul con quien se acostó –Amigo, escúchame. Creo que la chica con la que me acabo de acostar era una prostituta- susurraba vegeta para no despertar a la mujer.

-¿Qué? Eso es asombro- comentaba gokú.

-¡No! No es asombroso. ¿Qué pasa si quiere que le pague?- respondía vegeta mientras seguía echado en el retrete –No tengo dinero para una prostituta – comentaba.

-Definitivamente no tienes dinero- aseguraba gokú.

-No sé qué hacer, debes ayudarme- le pedía vegeta.

-Bien ¿sabes qué? Si te pide dinero podrías decirle que tú también eres un prostituto. Así nadie tendrá que pagar- fue lo único que se le ocurrió al de cabello alborotado. ¿En un momento como ese qué esperaba que le dijera? pensaba el mismo. Apenas podía concentrarse con la desesperación que tenía hace un momento para poder orinar.

-Eres un inútil ¿sabías eso?- le reprochaba. Cómo se le ocurre decirle esa estupidez.

-¿Tu pene está tocando el agua?- preguntaba gokú cambiando de tema. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con la "prostituta". Ambos seguían echados en el retrete, mientras conversaban.

-Vete al carajo- respondía vegeta. Colgó la llamada. Cómo se le ocurre a él pensar que gokú podía ayudarlo en una situación así. Conociéndolo, debería saber que la conversación terminaría de esa manera. ¿Ahora qué demonios va hacer?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, creo que el personaje que le di a gokú era más para vegeta jeje :/ Pero el rol que le di a vegeta es el del personaje principal, en la película, y como vegeta es mi personaje favorito quise darle el papel principal jeje. Bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Ya se debieron dar cuenta que las actitudes son totalmente cambiadas a las de los originales. Espero que eso no sea un problema y si lo es, por favor coméntenme para que así yo pueda intentar cambiar algo de la historia e intentar acercarlos más a la serie.  
>En este capítulo eliminé una escena. En la cual krilin se masturba con la tarjeta que le da la mujer. No podía escribir eso de krilin. Además de asqueroso, me cae muy bien como para escribir algo así de él jeje xD.<br>Ok, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos para la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi adaptación. Espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV: ¿UNA PROSTITUTA?<strong>

Después de colgar la llamada, vegeta salió del baño y empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la habitación. Tomó su ropa mientras caminaba de cuclillas. Salió al pasillo del apartamento y allí se cambió. Una vez listo, dio una mirada hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie lo vio desnudo. Al confirmarlo, salió del lugar y se fue hacia su apartamento.

En la mañana, gokú fue hacia al apartamento de vegeta, allí ya se encontraba viviendo krilin. Así que decidió ir a juntarse con sus amigos. Una vez que llegó, krilin le abrió la puerta. Gokú lo miró levantando las cejas ya que el pequeño sólo llevaba una toalla en la parte baja. Krilin se fue hacia el baño. El más alto se fue a preparar café. Tomó su taza y se fue a sentarse al sofá. Allí se apareció el de cabello de flama. Éste tomó otra taza de café y se dirigió al mismo lugar que su amigo.

-¿Quién de ustedes dos divas utiliza autobronceador en crema?- se oyó una voz desde el baño. Los otros presentes en la habitación sólo se miraban entre sí.

–Yo ¿Por qué?- respondió gokú con otra pregunta.

–Porque lo utilicé para masturbarme– habló krilin, saliendo del baño. Ambos empezaron a reírse del pequeño cuando escucharon lo que dijo.

–¿Qué? … ¿Por qué no lees el envase?– respondía gokú a carcajadas.

–Estaba ebrio– fue la única respuesta de krilin.

–¿Qué?– preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Estoy naranja– dijo krilin, al mismo tiempo abría la toalla que tapaba la parte baja y les mostraba su entrepierna a sus amigos. Estos sólo seguían riéndose a carcajadas.

–Quién diría que eso podía suceder– decía el de cabello alborotado mientras seguía riendo. El pequeño de los tres sólo se volvía a tapar con la toalla.

–No sabía que cambiaba de color– volvía a hablar gokú. Vegeta seguía riendo hasta que empezó a toser.

–Ya basta– krilin empezó a molestarse con las burlas de sus amigos.

–Tu pene parece una zanahoria– finalmente hablaba vegeta con un tono burlón.

–Es un cono de tráfico– seguía gokú con la burla.

–Basta– volvía a repetir krilin.

–Parece a un bote de pringles– comentaba burlón, nuevamente, gokú.

–Qué asco– comentaba krilin disgustado por los comentarios –suficiente, suficiente. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes anoche?– preguntaba krilin ya cansado de las burlas. Nadie respondió. Así que krilin se fue a cambiar. Luego de eso, los tres salieron del apartamento para ir hacia la cafetería a desayunar. Hicieron sus pedidos. Una vez hecho, krilin hizo la misma pregunta. Vegeta fue el primero en hablar comentando sobre lo que le sucedió en la noche anterior.

–Me espanté y me fui. No sabía qué hacer– terminó de hablar el de mediana estatura.

–A eso se dedica, así consigue dinero. Le robaste a una prostituta– habló gokú.

–Yo no le robé. No lo hice– se defendía vegeta.

–Sí lo hiciste. Eres lo opuesto a Robin Hood– gokú hablaba mientras recibía su desayuno.

–No le robé. Y ese es el asunto. Es decir, todo lo demás de ella era perfecto– explicaba vegeta mientras recordaba todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior con la mujer peliazul –Es inteligente. Es divertida. Es el tipo de chica con la que saldría– seguía hablando.

–Claro. Si ella, ya saben, no se acostara con hombres al azar por dinero –comentaba el pequeño mirando a ambos.

–Sí– afirmaban todos asintiendo.

–Exacto. Eso es lo único que se interpondrá en esa relación –hablaba gokú mientras reía junto con krilin.

–Púdranse– vegeta sólo los ignoraba y empezaba a desayunar –¿Te hiciste amigo de esa chica, krilin? ¿La rubia de cabello corto? –preguntaba vegeta, cambiando de tema.

–No. Es decir, ¿puedes hacerlo así de rápido? –respondió con otra pregunta.

–¡Viejo! Tienes que hacerla reír. Ir formando una buena relación. Hacer empatía –aconsejaba vegeta –Dame tu celular – estiraba su mano para tomar su teléfono.

–Sí, dale tu celular. Vivimos en un mundo eficiente –apoyaba gokú.  
>Krilin sólo los miraba desconcertado, hace mucho que no salía con mujeres que olvidaba todo lo que hacían en esos tiempos de soltería.<p>

–Alguien más te la podría estar…ganando– vegeta sólo quería que disfrutara su soltería.

–Escuchen. Anoche fue grandioso. Me la pasé genial. Ustedes son geniales –krilin tomaba del hombro de vegeta mientras les hablaba.

–Gracias– respondía gokú.

–Pero llamaré a maron. Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos…que hablar – su voz se iba apagando mientras terminaba de hablar. Krilin sólo tomó su celular.

–No– dijo gokú.

–Por favor– vegeta se desanimaba al escuchar aquello.

–Es mala idea, no lo hagas–

–Pésima idea–

–Anoche nos divertimos– volvió a comentar el pelinegro más alto.

No podían creer lo que decía su amigo. Ellos esforzándose y su amigo pensaba en la peor idea. Krilin cambió su gesto.

–¿Qué?– preguntó gokú al notar ese cambió de gesto de su amigo.

–Lo cambió– krilin miraba desconcertante su celular.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?– preguntaron ambos al unísono.

–Maron. Su estado antes decía "casada" y ahora no dice nada– respondió. Gokú y vegeta se miraron sin decir nada. –Me casé con una mujer inteligente, con la mujer indicada. Estudié la carrera de medicina. Hice lo que se supone que debía hacer. Cumplí la lista– dijo aún sin creer que todo eso le esté pasando a él.

Después de su conversación un silenció se apoderó del lugar. Aún no sabían que decir y no querían incomodar a su amigo, así que terminaron su desayuno callados. Luego de pagar se dirigieron a la salida. Siguieron caminando, aun en silencio, hasta que alguien habló.

–Talvez tu lista no era igual a la suya – habló vegeta, finalmente, cortando el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos.

–Teníamos la misma lista– respondió krilin.

–Tenían la misma lista? –Preguntó gokú –Necesitas más experiencias con otras listas –le comentó mientras bebía su café.

–Gracias. No lo necesito. Debo llamar a maron y hablar todo esto – respondió el pequeño. –Tengo que llamar a maron. Tengo que hacer que esto funcione –dijo apenado y desesperado. El hecho de pensar que se equivocó en escoger a la chica indicada no le gustaba. Ella tenía que ser su compañera.

–Krilin, espera. Me duele verte así– Vegeta se paró a su adelante y colocó una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

–Oye, es tu oportunidad de divertirte –dijo gokú apoyando a vegeta para que puedan convencerlo de que lo que pensaba hacer era mala idea.

–Es sobre todo nosotros. Es sobre estar todos juntos –insistía el de mediana estatura.

–¿Cuándo vamos a estar todos sin compromisos? –Preguntó gokú encogiéndose de hombros –A los treintas estaremos casados con hijos con una vida algo aburrida. Ahora es nuestro momento –seguía animando gokú.

–No lo sé– dijo inseguro krilin.

–Estaremos solteros contigo– dijo vegeta para seguir convenciéndolo.

–Nos quedaremos solteros contigo– repitió gokú.  
>Krilin sólo los miraba, aun inseguro, pensando si es buena o mala idea lo que pensaban hacer.<p>

–Vamos a mantener viva la última noche tan largo como sea posible– el pelinegro mediano continuaba.

-Nadie se mete en una relación– siguió apoyando el más alto.

–Nadie cambia su situación sentimental– volvió a hablar vegeta –¿De acuerdo?–

–Yo estoy dentro– Gokú levantó su mano sosteniendo su café, como si estuviera brindando.

–Yo estoy dentro – vegeta hizo lo mismo. Ambos miraron a krilin esperando por su respuesta.

–Vamos – insistían los dos –Krilin ¿Estás dentro?– preguntó gokú.  
>No sabía qué hacer. Los miró a ambos algo dudoso pero luego cambió su gesto.<p>

–Al carajo. Estoy dentro – respondió finalmente chocando sus cafés.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que tuvieron que tomar diferentes caminos para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos. Krilin se fue a otro lugar, ya que todavía no empezaba su turno en el hospital. Vegeta y gokú caminaron hasta llegar a su edificio de publicidad. Fueron hacia sus escritorios y tomaron su nuevo cartel para dar otra presentación sobre su nuevo proyecto. Así se dirigieron a la sala de reunión.

Mientras estos dos caminaban hacia allá, ya en el lugar se encontraban las personas que estaban presentes en la anterior presentación, a excepción de Roshi. También había una nueva integrante. Era bulma.

–Digo, es un final bastante decepcionante para un libro, ¿no deberíamos dejar a la gente con un poco de esperanza?– comentaba la peliazul en la reunión.

–¿Desde qué parte del medio oeste se apareció esta? –interrumpió uranai baba, una de las mujeres presentes, que se acababa de sentar.

–Recién salida de su maestría de chicago– respondió fasha, otra mujer que se encontraba en la sala.

–¿Su maestría en qué? ¿Sentimentalismo? – volvió a preguntar uranai de manera burlona.

–No lo creo– respondió yajirobe defendiendo a bulma.

–Sólo creo que tienen que creer en una posibilidad– finalmente volvió a hablar bulma.

–Oh, cariño. Bienvenido a Nueva York. Eres joven y bonita, y el mundo es tuyo– uranai se acomodaba en su silla cruzando las piernas y le guiñaba el ojo. Se notaba el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

–Bueno, somos todos bonitos…– yajirobe intentaba aliviar la conversación de indirectas de parte de la vieja y la hermosa joven recién integrándose. En ese momento, para suerte de yajirobe, vegeta y gokú ingresaban a la sala con su portada de presentación.

–Oh…miren quienes llegaron. Qué bueno que vinieron– saludaba el gordo de cabellera larga. –Tengo que decirles que estoy realmente emocionado por esta portada chicos – volvía a hablar yajirobe.

Bulma, que estaba de espaldas a los muchachos que entraban, levantó la mirada hacia los jóvenes, que ya estaban adelante, y abrió más los ojos al ver a aquel hombre pelinegro de cabello de flama. Seguía molesta por lo que sucedió anoche, ella lo llevó a su apartamento y se acostaron, se la pasaron bien, y el idiota ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse. Qué casualidad que se vuelvan a encontrar.

La portada decía: la historia de la segunda esposa. Esa era su nueva presentación.

–Aquí vamos– vegeta acomodaba su pizarrón con la portada que pensaban presentar. –Hola…– saludaba el pelinegro que al ver a la peliazul se puso algo nervioso. No creyó que la volvería a ver después de anoche. Pero pudo ponerse algo firme –….a todos. ¿Cómo les va?– saludaba sin quitar la vista a bulma. Ésta tampoco dejaba de verlo.

–Bien. Bien– respondían todos los presentes en la sala, a excepción de bulma que seguía mirando fijamente a vegeta.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Todos esperaban a que los muchachos empiecen a hablar. Gokú esperaba a que vegeta iniciara. Pero éste sólo se limitaba a verlos y sonreírles a todos mientras escribía en una libreta.

–Entonces. ¿Quieren contarnos un poquito sobre su avance con esta portada?– preguntaba fasha para que pudieran iniciar de una vez.

Gokú y vegeta sólo la miraban y asentían. En ese momento vegeta terminó de escribir y deslizaba la libreta pasándoselo a su amigo para que lo leyera. La libreta decía "prostituta" y una flecha que apuntaba hacia la dirección de la peliazul. Gokú lo leyó y luego levantó la vista observando a bulma, quien empezó a hablar nuevamente.

–Sí. Me encantaría una pequeña explicación– decía la joven fulminando a ambos hombres, enfrente, con la mirada. Sobre todo al pelinegro de estatura mediana. Gokú volteó la mirada a vegeta.

–Ehm…– decía vegeta aún incómodo. –Es…lo que es –dijo con voz suave, algo nada común en él. Pero la presencia de esa mujer lo hacía sentir nervioso.

–"¿Es lo que es?"– repitió fasha con una ceja levantada. –Eso dicen cuando te multan– terminó de hablar.

–Lo sé– respondió vegeta, aún incómodo, mientras miraba a la mesa y jugaba con sus manos y el marcador que tenía en estas.

–A mí me parece que es de un sujeto que quiere escapar –dijo bulma, levantando ambas cejas, insinuando algo y aun observando a vegeta.

–Hmm… ¿En serio?– preguntó gokú mirando divertido la situación y volteando su mirada, nuevamente, hacia vegeta.

–Y nosotras queremos que se quede. Esa es la fantasía de los hombres de la ciudad– comentaba otra de las mujeres.

–Parece que ella lo llevará a casa en el bolso, confiando en él totalmente, después de haber dormido juntos, y el demostrará ser demasiado imbécil por irse después de un par de horas–Bulma se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el pelinegro. Se acomodó al frente de él, sentándose en la mesa. –Así que dime, vegeta. ¿Por qué el hombre no se quedaría?– preguntaba, indirectamente, con el ceño fruncido.

En un momento incómodo. Vegeta pidió tomar un descanso y excusándose con el pretexto de mejorar su presentación dijo que tardarían un par de días para prepararse. Todos aceptaron dando fin al incómodo momento y yéndose cada quien hacia su casa. Vegeta, una vez que salió de la sala se dirigió hacia bulma, quien estaba en el pasillo apoyada en una baranda.

–Pensé que eras prostituta– vegeta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bulma se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

–¿Qué?– preguntó con el ceño fruncido y desconcertante. ¿Por qué pensaría eso de ella? Se preguntaba.

–Una prostituta– volvió a repetir vegeta metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–¿Por qué?–

–Había signos de prostitutas –

–¿Qué es un signo de prostituta?–preguntó.

–Tenías botas de prostitutas–

–Un montón de gente las tiene– bulma se estaba molestando. Pensaba que ese hombre era un idiota, como se le ocurre suponer que era prostituta por usar esa clase de botas.

–Había toneladas de condones– respondió con una ceja levantada. Realmente se sentía curioso por saber con cuántos hombres se acuesta una prostituta.

–¿No se te ocurrió que los tengo porque no tengo mucho sexo?– preguntó como si fuera obvio. Realmente empezaba a creer que era un completo idiota.

–¡No! ¡Creí que era un signo de prostituta!– empezaba a sentirse incómodo y sospechando que talvez se equivocó.

–¿Qué es un signo de prostituta?– volvió a preguntar.

–Había sobre llenos de dinero–

–Le pago a mi casero en efectivo para que pueda evadir impuestos– respondía molesta. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Nueva York– golpeó su pecho con una marcador.

–No lo suficiente –fue la única respuesta de vegeta. Ahora se sentía más incómodo y nervioso que antes y talvez un poco tonto.

–No. Eso creí– suspiró y se empezó a alejar del pelinegro

–Espera… ¿puedo compensártelo?– preguntó. No quería que pensara mal de él. Aunque sabe que lo que hizo es más que suficiente para hacerlo. Además, como dijo antes, se divirtió mucho con esa mujer. Esperaba volver a verla pero con su suposición de prostituta se desanimó pero ahora sabe que no lo es y todo está bien. Al menos para él.

Bulma se dio la vuelta al escucharlo hablar.

–Déjame compensártelo– insistió vegeta.

–¿Quieres compensármelo?– preguntó levantando la voz. Se podía notar la molestia en su voz.

–¿Puedo?–

–No lo sé– sacó una hoja y empezó a escribir –Te daré mi número y talvez puedas hacerlo– lo miró fijamente, le entregó la hoja y se dio la vuelta. Vegeta sólo hacía una media sonrisa y la veía irse. Luego leyó la hoja…

"_Por qué no te pudres"_

Sonrió disgustadamente, por haber fallado, y a la vez divertido. Luego de eso se fue con gokú. Él ya lo esperaba en la salida con krilin. Empezaron a caminar y vegeta les contaba la conversación que tuvo con la mujer.

–Amigo. Todo el mundo sabe que no debes llamar "prostituta" a una mujer. Incluso las prostitutas odian ser llamadas "prostitutas" –comenzaba a hablando gokú divertido por la situación que se le presentó a su amigo.

–La haré cambiar de opinión– aseguraba vegeta con una sonrisa.

–No es cierto. No lo harás– les decían sus otros dos amigos riéndose de él.

–Voy a ponerla en la lista – dijo vegeta.

–Espera. ¿Una lista– preguntó krilin frunciendo el ceño. No sabía nada de una lista.

–Sí. Una lista es un grupo de chicas con las que te acuestas y te previene de enviar el mensaje equivocado – le respondió gokú.

–¿Y cuál es ese mensaje?–

–Que quieres salir con alguna de ellas– contestaba vegeta mientras bebía su café.

–Sí. Deberías empezar a construir tu lista. Ayudaría a facilitar tu situación – gokú colocaba un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y tomaba su hombro de krilin.

–No. No. Yo no necesito una lista– alejaba el brazo de su amigo –No puedo retener a una chica. ¿Qué te hace pensar que pueda hacerlo con varias?– respondía krilin.

–Sólo las tienes por poco tiempo y después las dejas libres– aconsejaba gokú.

–Como universitarios– interrumpía vegeta –Y después vuelves a rellenar tu lista. Piensa que es algo espiritual y físico– terminaba de hablar el pelinegro.

–Sobre todo físico– volvía a decir gokú.

–Es un rejuvenecimiento del alma masculina – volvía a interrumpir vegeta.

–Que ustedes dos ni siquiera tienen– les decía krilin mirando a ambos.

–Piensa que es como un spa– hablaba vegeta ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

–Un spa…para tu pene– apoyaba gokú.

–Sí– fue la única respuesta de vegeta.

–Sólo tienes que usar las habilidades que tienes disponibles– le aconsejaba el más alto.

–Las chicas aman a los personalizados– comentaba vegeta.

–Son unos idiotas– les contestaba Krilin que escuchaba las estupideces de sus amigos mientras bebía de su café.

–Tú eres el idiota– le respondió gokú.

Krilin tomó el camino hacia el hospital, ya era su turno de trabajo. Los otros dos se dirigieron hacia sus apartamentos.  
>El pequeño no podía concentrarse muy bien, y pensaba en la convivencia con aquella mujer rubia en el bar. Se tomó un descanso y se fue a sentar con su laptop. Ingresó a su cuenta de Facebook, escribió el nombre de la mujer y se quedó viendo su perfil por un momento. Pero en ese momento alguien, que conocía muy bien, ingresó a la sala sorprendiéndolo e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.<p>

–Tú…– fueron las palabras que susurró el pequeño hombre.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Cómo están todas? Espero que muy bien. Les agradezco a todas las lectoras y lectores. Aprecio mucho que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi historia. Como dije antes, me gustaría que dejaran comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia o si cometo algún error, sería bueno que me corrigieran para así poder mejorar. Bueno cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 5

Primero que nada agradecerles a todos por tomar sus tiempos y leer este fic. Gracias a KidaStone, Marilu Moreno, Prics 17, cristina, Juniver por sus comentarios y alentarme para seguir con la historia. Realmente aprecio los reviews de cada una. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS<strong>

-Tú- fueron las palabras que susurró el hombre al ver a su ex-esposa entrando a la sala del hospital.

–Mira. Yo…lamento interrumpirte así – se sentía algo nerviosa pero ya estaba allí así que no se podía retractar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó algo extrañado. Eran escasas las veces que ella iba al hospital y ahora era más inesperado ya que estaban divorciándose.

–De acuerdo. Mira– se acercaba y tomaba asiento, al frente del pequeño hombre –Yo sé que esto es algo incómodo, pero…– colocaba su abrigo en una de las sillas y empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa al verlo a los ojos –He tenido algunos dolores…Y…Yo sólo…– no sabía que excusa decir por estar allí –No sé– terminó diciendo al darse por vencida. No podía engañarlo. Suspiró.

–Viniste porque necesitabas mi ayuda –habló krilin con una mirada insinuante.

–Vine a disculparme. De verdad– respondió maron excusándose nuevamente y no revelar su verdadero motivo.

–Viniste porque necesitabas mi ayuda– repitió.

–krilin– suspiró –Es sólo que… he estado pensando en ti – dijo finalmente dando su verdadero motivo de su presencia. Cerró los ojos mientras lo decía no quería verlo a los ojos. Le avergonzaba tomar la culpa, Ya que fue ella quien lo engañó y le pidió el divorcio.  
>Krilin sólo la miró. No sabía que decir. Por un lado se sentía feliz ya que parece, por lo que dijo, que aún tiene sentimientos por él. Por el otro lado, aún le duele lo que le hizo.<p>

Maron se sintió tonta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que él la vuelva a aceptar así sin explicación? Krilin parecía aun shockeado y ella se estaba desesperando. Escucharon los parlantes de voz solicitando la presencia de krilin, así que maron sin más decidió irse. Krilin se quedó un momento aún impactado y luego sacudió la cabeza, le iba a costar concentrarse.

Vegeta estaba en su apartamento creando dibujos para su nueva publicación de su proyecto pero lo dejó a un lado al pensar, otra vez, en la peliazul. Era muy extraño, cómo era posible que esa mujer se le haya colado en sus pensamientos de la nada. Empezó a dibujar algo para enviárselo a su apartamento. Era una invitación, realmente quería compensárselo o pasar más tiempo con ella. Vistió su pantalón negro y una camisa guinda ajustada, tomó su chaqueta y una bufanda. Así salió dirigiéndose al apartamento de bulma.

Bulma escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta y se acercó para abrir. Se llevó una sorpresa al no ver a nadie y luego bajó la mirada. Allí en el suelo se encontraba un regalo. Dudó en tomarlo o no ya que no tenía idea de quién lo envió. Al final lo alzó y se lo llevó a su escritorio, le quitó el envoltorio y se sorprendió al ver de quien era el obsequio. No se lo esperaba.

Era un cuadro. Un dibujo de él entregándoles unas flores y diciéndole que quería volver a verla.

No sabía si ir o no. Después de todo lo que hablaron y lo que pasó la noche anterior. Pero algo dentro de ella le gustaría volver a verlo. Esa mirada intensa que tenía, sus hipnotizantes ojos oscuros. Realmente cuando lo conoció le gustó mucho pero resultó ser un idiota. Y para empeorar la situación creyó que ella era prostituta. Realmente era un idiota y a pesar de eso tenía ganas de ir a verlo. ¿Realmente estaría mal dejarlo plantado y no volver a verlo?. Pensar aquello le produjo un disgusto. Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez pensando en él. Va a ser una larga noche dudando si ir o no y lo más probable es que después de que haga lo que haga talvez se arrepienta por su decisión. Suspiró. Dejó las cosas en su escritorio, se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Vegeta estaba ya en una cafetería. Esperando por ella. Jugaba con sus manos y su vaso de café. Realmente se sentía nervioso por volver a verla. Más aun después de la última vez. Pero lo que le sorprendió más es que él siguiera insistiendo, normalmente puede ir por otra mujer pero ella tiene algo…especial.

Miró su reloj. La mujer se estaba demorando bastante. Después de dejar el regalo en su puerta y salir de allí, creyó que aceptaría la invitación e iría pero ahora empezaba a creer que lo mejor sería irse. Se levantó de su asiento y levantó la mirada.  
>Allí estaba ella parada en la puerta de la cafetería con una sonrisa tímida. Él no pudo evitar otra sonrisa, volver a verla le hizo sentir alivio, gusto, bueno varias emociones y sentimientos empezaron a embargarlo en todo su ser. Con un gesto la invito a que se sentara y ella aceptó.<p>

Vegeta sólo intentaba explicarse y disculparse por haberse ido sin despedirse y por haber comentado que creyó que era una prostituta.

–De verdad fue sólo un simple malentendido– explicaba el pelinegro, mientras tomaba de su café.

–Sí. Qué clase de chica sería si no me pareciera gracioso– sonrió y habló divertida la peliazul.

–Probablemente serías como cualquier chica del mundo– respondió vegeta con otra sonrisa –Enserio. Lo siento mucho– se disculpó una vez más.

–No soy cualquier chica del mundo– comentó tomando su café.

–No. No lo eres– vegeta la miraba fijamente y asentía con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron callados un momento, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Y vegeta comenzó a comentar sobre sus anécdotas y su trabajo.

–Después desarrollé mi propio estilo– comentaba vegeta apoyando un codo en su silla y acomodándose mejor.

–Y ahora tú…– dijo esperando por una respuesta.

–Diseño portadas de libros. Entre otras cosas– terminó de hablar.

–Bueno. Supongo que haces que la gente crea lo suficiente en algo como para comprarlo– comentó bulma.

–Hago que la gente crea en lo superficial. Que hagan lo único que tus padres dijeron que no hicieras– dijo vegeta levantando las cejas y enfatizando sus palabras.

–No juzgar un libro por su portada– habló bulma.

–Exactamente –afirmaba vegeta sonriéndole.

–Ah..se supone que no debemos hacer eso?– dijo sus palabras despacio como un susurro y de manera divertida. Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Se supone que no debes hacerlo– lo dijo, igual que bulma, de forma divertida. Bulma agachó la cabeza y colocó una mano en su frente fingiendo sentir decepción –¿Ves? Estaba motivado – comentó mirándola. Bulma levantó su cabeza –Otro ejemplo de una horrible paternidad – dijo vegeta con una sonrisa. Bulma empezó a reírse.

–Pero, entonces, el empleo que tienes ahora. ¿Es algo que de verdad quieres hacer?– preguntó bulma mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Sabes algo? Es divertido. Pero ¿lo amo? –

–No lo haces – comentó bulma.

–No– respondió.

–¿No quisieras amar algo?– preguntó la peliazul.

–¿Qué? ¿A ti te encanta lo que haces?– preguntó mirándola, esta vez, serio.

–Empecé una serie de conferencias. Los autores pueden ir y hablar sobre sus trabajos – comenzó a hablar bulma.

–Es grandioso– interrumpió el pelinegro.

–Sí, lo es– afirmaba con una sonrisa.

–¿Y la gente va?–

–No – negó bulma dejando de sonreir y haciendo un gesto de seriedad.

–¿No?– preguntó algo sorprendido.

–No…– volvió a hablar la hermosa mujer –Pero…– tartamudeó empezando a sentirse nerviosa y un poco avergonzada. Vegeta sólo sonreía –Esta bien. Es decir, yo sé que si sigo haciendo esto, podría llegar a convertirse en algo realmente increíble– empezó a reírse para aliviar la seriedad –Deberías venir a una. Si quieres– invitó bulma tímidamente.

–No sé. No podría decir si es importante para ti– comentó divertido.

Bulma rió de una manera graciosa con un sonido extraño. Vegeta la miró extraño por aquel sonido pero luego cambió su gesto a uno divertido.

–Lo siento. Fue una risa extraña – dijo bulma mirándolo tímida. Vegeta sólo reía. Le gustaba verla sonreír y feliz. Nuevamente esas emociones y pensamientos de felicidad lo embargaban, así que creyó que lo mejor sería ir a caminar para dejar de pensar extrañamente. Pero el problema no radicaba en su cabeza. Él lo sabía. Sólo que no estaba preparado para aceptarlo, no aun.

Vegeta pagó y salió con bulma. Empezaron a caminar, por las calles, callados sólo mirándose, de vez en cuando, acompañado de una sonrisa. Ambos se sentían bien. A pesar de estar callados, no era un silencio incómodo para nada. Simplemente la compañía del otro los hacía relajarse y sentirse bien. Bulma decidió llevarlo hacia un lugar que le gustaba mucho. Vegeta sólo la siguió.

–Este es mi lugar favorito de toda la ciudad– habló bulma, finalmente, apagando el silencio. Le mostró una casa realmente hermosa.

–Sí. Es hermosa– afirmó vegeta.

–Sé que le estoy dando romanticismo a la idea – bulma se detuvo a mirar mejor el lugar con una mirada dulce –Pero, míralo. Es algo así como un sueño. Tener la llave del parque Gramercy– volvió a hablar seriamente. Vegeta sólo la miraba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

–El encanto de Nueva York radica en estar rodeado de cosas que no puedes tener– comentó mirando hacia el mismo lugar que la mujer de su lado.

–El encanto de Nueva York hace que pienses que puedes tenerlas– habló bulma volteándose para mirarlo fijamente.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos segundos. Vegeta se hipnotizó de nuevo al mirarla. Entonces se aproximó a ella para besarla, pero bulma lo interrumpió.

–Sabes me gustaría mirar por dentro antes de comprar– comentó, y volteó la cabeza y mirada hacia la casa de nuevo, evadiendo el momento que se presentó. No creía que era correcto apresurarse en las intenciones de cada uno.

–A mí también– se le quedó mirando un segundo más –Mientras tanto. Podemos ir a mi casa. Es muy similar de hecho. Excepto…por todo lo que tiene– dijo divertido mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. Bulma sólo empezó a reír de nuevo. Le gustaba mucho estar con él.

–Debo ir a casa– dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Al parecer no se arrepintió de volver a verlo.

–Bueno vamos a tu casa. Eres muy buena negociante– habló vegeta, de manera divertida, insistiendo.

–Tus palabras son tan perfectas en tu boca…– comentó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Realmente sabía que decir en el momento indicado.

–Sólo quiero hacerte reír– comentó.

Otra vez estaban en silencio mirándose. Pero en esta ocasión, antes de que el pelinegro se aproximara, bulma lo besó en la mejilla y lo volvió a mirar con una media sonrisa.

–No me agrada que esto esté funcionando tan bien – dijo con una sonrisa para finalmente irse.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola a ella y luego empezó a retroceder mirando hacia el suelo algo confuso. Las emociones que siente cuando esta con ella son realmente fuertes y nuevas. Otra vez sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, un bar específicamente. Allí estaban chichi y gokú conversando y bebiendo un par de tragos.

–Espera.¿ Aún no logran que krilin ligue con alguien?– decía chichi divertida.

–No–

–¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Son los peores cupidos del mundo–

–¿Estás bromeando, chichi? Soy el mejor cupido del mundo – se colocaba una mano en el pecho mientras se halagaba.

–Ya sé. Pero ¿nada?–preguntó la pelinegra.

–Es más difícil de lo que crees– se defendía de las acusaciones de su amiga.

–Pero…ni siquiera lograron hacer que se acueste con alguien…¿Que tal sexo oral? – seguía preguntando chichi mofándose de su amigo.

–Estoy bien ahora, pero gracias– respondió el pelinegro divertido por la conversación que tenían. Siempre se llevaban tan bien y las conversaciones les salían tan naturales de cualquier tema no importa cuál sea –¿Tal vez en diez minuto? O ¿después de esta cerveza?– gokú miraba divertido y burlón.

–Lo siento. Estoy haciendo una lista mental de todas las cosas que preferiría hacer antes de darte sexo oral– dijo chichi siguiendo su juego.

–Wow…¿En serio? – preguntó fingiendo asombro por tal respuesta.

–Oh…Suicidarme es el número uno – dijo divertida.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Cuál es el número dos?–

–Esperar un juicio en Guantánamo – comentó con otra sonrisa burlona. Gokú no le tomó importancia a su respuesta.

–Oh, vamos hombre ¿blues? ¿Eso es en serio?– gritó gokú mirando al hombre que tocaba el piano para el público –¿Qué carajo hace que el señor atractivo tenga que estar tan triste?– comentaba gokú, parecía molesto por la música que escuchaba del pianista.

–No lo sé. Creo que busca un estilo melancólico y oscuro, misterioso – respondía al comentario de su amigo. Mientras chichi hablaba, observaba a aquel hombre atractivo tocando el piano – como que funciona conmigo– comentó con una sonrisa.

–¿Eso está funcionando?– preguntaba curioso.

–Sí– chichi sólo se encogía de hombros al dar su respuesta.

–No puedes ser así de atractivo y tener una habilidad. Eso es una mierda– habló gokú.

–Bueno, estás equivocado. Yo soy atractiva y voy a tocar también– le respondió con una mirada retadora.

–Entonces alguien está en problemas– comentó gracioso el pelinegro.

Todos aplaudían al pianista que se empezaba a levantar de su lugar para dirigirse hacia el bar. En el camino se topa con los dos amigos.

–Hola. Disculpa, quería felicitarte – gokú lo tomaba del hombro al hablarle para detenerlo – casi me haces llorar. Fue melancólico, oscuro y misterioso aparentemente– habló con algo de sarcasmo pero el hombre pareció no haberlo notado.

–Gracias. Eso era lo que quería– respondía sonriendo tímidamente.

–Te lo dije– le dijo chichi dirigiéndose a gokú.

–Ella es mi amiga chichi. No es muy atractiva pero debes escucharla tocar el piano. Es muy buena– presentó el pelinegro.

–No puedo esperar. Soy Ten Shin Han– se presentaba, el apuesto hombre, tomándola de la mano.

–Sé quién eres– chichi sólo sonreía.

–Te advierto que a veces suele ser muy agresiva – volvía a comentar el pelinegro.

–¿En serio?– preguntaba chichi divertida.

–Pero puedes domarla con tequila y cumplidos– le aconsejaba gokú mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

–Sí. Soy muy agresiva – comentaba chichi restándole importancia a lo que dijo su amigo. Gokú le cedió su lugar al hombre para que se quedaran a conversar y haya ellos que otras cosas más harán.

Vegeta seguía caminando por las calles. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sólo hay una forma de alejar todos esos pensamientos y decidió llamar a su amigo para consultar unas cosas.

–Oye ¿estás en casa?– preguntaba mientras cruzaba la calle.

–No. Estoy en el hospital ¿dónde estás?– contestaba krilin desde la otra línea.

–Estoy volviendo a casa– respondía el pelinegro.

–Está bien. Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo?–

–Fue increíble. Ella es increíble – comentaba vegeta mientras volvía todos esos pensamientos a su cabeza. Ella, ella y más ella.

–Entonces ¿está volviendo a casa contigo o qué?– preguntaba para asegurarse de ser precavido cuando llegara al apartamento, además tenía curiosidad.

–No exactamente– el pelinegro, que por fin había llegado, estaba abriendo su puerta para entrar al apartamento. Una vez que se aseguró de estar solo en su apartamento, finalmente se relajaría a su estilo. Su amigo no estaba y no había nadie que lo molestara. Así que prosiguió.

Nuevamente en el bar. Chichi, después de conversar con aquel hombre, se dirigió hacia el piano para, finalmente, tocar y cantar. Gokú, que dejaba su bebida en la mesa, no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír. Después de sonreír, la miró serio. Otras clases de pensamiento empezaron a atravesar por su cabeza. No negaba que le atraía. Chichi era muy bonita, pero más allá de un gusto físico no pasaba. O al menos eso pensaba. Se le quedó mirando un tiempo cantar y volvía a sonreír con un nuevo pensamiento que se le pasó por su cabeza.

Una vez que terminó su bebida, decidió irse. Chichi estaría con el pianista así que ya no tendría que acompañarla por el resto de la noche. Pero se le ocurrió otra idea. Y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia otro lugar.  
>Chichi vio cómo su amigo se dirigía hacia la salida. Se quedó en el bar un rato a conversar con el apuesto pianista. Pero después de un momento decidió irse a casa.<p>

En el hospital, krilin, otra vez, estaba en la sala de descanso con su laptop. Miraba un perfil de Facebook con una cara de nostalgia y tristeza. No podía dejar de pensar en la visita de maron y la rubia con la que pasó aquella noche en el bar.

Chichi estaba leyendo un libro en su sofá cuando escuchó el timbre. Se asomó por su ventana para ver quién era y sonrió al ver, justamente, a él con un par de platos de comida en ambas manos haciéndole gesto para que abriera la puerta y eso fue lo que hizo.

En su apartamento vegeta, después de hacer su llamada, estaba en su sofá esperando ansioso y a la vez se sentía extraño. No le tomó importancia a lo que sentía, todo el día estuvo así desde que conoció a aquella hermosa mujer de cabello azul. El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Éste sólo se dirigió a la puerta para hacer pasar a la persona.

–Hola – saludó una mujer atractiva –¿Después de medianoche? ¿En serio? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No podía dormir– respondió.  
>Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le entregó algunas cervezas que había traído para, finalmente, entrar al apartamento. A su habitación más específico.<p>

–Me alegra verte – fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro y finalmente cerrar la puerta.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **He aquí el quinto capítulo. Me alegra mucho volver a actualizar. No pierdo ni un sólo momento para escribir la historia. Ehh…Para los que no sepan "Guantánamo" es una base o instalación de detención de Estados Unidos. Una cárcel que está en cuba. Bueno aclarando esto, me despido de cada uno de ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que estén disfrutando esta adaptación cómo yo lo hago al escribirlo. Cuídense mucho…bye! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Hola…un pequeño atraso para actualizar jeje :D… pero por fin terminé el cap, espero que les guste. Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic y a todas las que me dejan sus muy bonitos comentarios que realmente aprecio y me alientan a seguir jeje :')… Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo para que puedan leer tranquilas jeje…

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI: PLAN B<strong>

Después de comer, chichi y gokú, se sentaron en el sofá. Chichi se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una botella de vino. Sirvió en ambas copas de cristal y se dirigió hacia la sala para poder conversar un momento.

– ¿Qué pasó contigo y el pianista?– preguntó gokú mientras se acomodaba en el sofá estirando las piernas en uno de los muebles.

–No sé. No me gusta salir con alguien que se vea mejor que yo – chichi se acercaba y le entregaba su copa de vino mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

–Sí. Yo tampoco – respondió al recibir su bebida.

–Además entrena demasiado. No quiero un hombre que sea así. No tendría tiempo para pasar conmigo – comentaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

–Sí. Yo solía entrenar demasiado antes – alardeaba su perfecto y muy bien esculpido cuerpo –Aunque me gustan las artes marciales, ya no lo práctico mucho. Bueno mi nueva vida y el trabajo. Ya sabes… – gokú seguía mostrando sus, ahora de sus brazos, músculos mientras hablaba.

–jajaja… – chichi sólo reía por su comentario y le sonreía al musculoso hombre –¿Por qué decidiste venir?– preguntó chichi sin rodeos. Le parecía curioso que haya ido a verla ya que éste, normalmente, salía con varias muchachas. Ella pensó que aquella noche no iba a ser la excepción.

–¿A qué te refieres?– gokú estaba algo nervioso. No quería decirle que fue porque realmente quería verla.

–No lo sé. ¿No ibas a salir con la chica que conociste la otra noche?–

–Ah. Sí. Tuve que decirle que no buscaba nada serio –

– ¿Porque si dejaba de ser divertido tendrían que simplemente terminarlo y dejarlo así? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Sí –

–Lo sé –

–Lo descifraste – comentó gracioso.

–jeje…Te conozco y te comprendo. Además, también, me sé la perorata – respondió con otra sonrisa.

Lo conocía. Hace tiempo que eran amigos, aunque se conocieron cuando aquél muchacho intentó ligar con ella en un bar y le pareció algo tonto su forma de hacerlo. Parecía ser un novato pero para nada tímido. Al contrario, muy sociable y amigable. No logró su objetivo pero quedaron como amigos. Pero tampoco negaba que le parecía muy apuesto. Incluso le atraía, pero él ya no se le insinuaba ni le decía nada como aquella noche que se conocieron. Así que simplemente quedaron como amigos. Muy buenos por cierto.

–No lo sé. Es que pensé que te gustaba – volvió a opinar la pelinegra.

–Sí, me gustaba – respondió mirándola a los ojos –Era amigable, inteligente, graciosa y educada – fue cambiando su voz a una más burlona y algo sarcástica – Y me dio el mejor sexo oral en la historia – terminó de hablar algo gracioso.

–Creo que cada sexo oral que te hacen, piensas que es el mejor de la historia – chichi sólo sonreía y se burlaba de su amigo.

–Bueno. Si observas la variable común de todos los encuentros, verás que soy yo lo que lo hace el mejor de la historia – respondió, nuevamente, divertido y con una sonrisa –Piensa en ello–

–No quiero pensarlo –

–Brindemos porque recibo sexo oral y soy el mejor en ello – volvió a hablar el pelinegro, levantando su brazo con la copa y esperando a que su amiga chocara los cristales.

–Eres un idiota – chichi chocó su copa con la del pelinegro, lo cual provocó que se derramara un poco del vino en el sofá.  
>En ese momento ambos se acercaron observando hacia abajo y luego levantaron la mirada para verse fijamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así por un par de segundos. Chichi se mordió el labio, esto provocó que gokú deseara más esos labios y sin pensarlo, ambos, se acercaron para poder cortar el espacio y juntarse en un beso corto y suave, algo casto. Se separaron después de unos segundos para verse de nuevo y sólo se sonrieron para, nuevamente, volver a besarse.<p>

Toda la noche estuvieron así: conversando, besándose y acariciándose. No llegaron a nada más pues aun no estaban seguros si lo que hacían es algo que deseaban ambos. Aunque sí se podía suponer ya que lo veían en sus ojos y sus intenciones. Pero realmente necesitaban un pequeño tiempo para luego no arrepentirse. Después de la velada, gokú decidió irse cuando vio que chichi estaba algo cansada. Así que la dejó descansar.

Finalmente amanecía en la ciudad. Krilin ya estaba devuelta al apartamento, después de la agitada noche que pasó trabajando en el hospital.  
>Mientras tanto en el apartamento, después de una noche muy agitada, vegeta seguía ocupado con su acompañante.<p>

En la habitación se podía escuchar los gemidos de la mujer de cabello púrpura y los gruñidos del pelinegro. Pero, al parecer, krilin no los escuchó ya que una vez que entró al apartamento se dirigió hacia aquella habitación.

–Entonces...vegeta… ¿A dónde vamos con esto?– preguntó launch entrecortadamente con los gemidos que soltaba. Ella estaba en una posición de cuatro mientras vegeta, a su atrás, la penetraba.

–Carajo– susurró. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre preguntar eso en un momento así? Pensaba. Paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para responderle –Mira. Creo que eres una chica increíble. Y si estuviera en una situación diferente, tal vez, pero, es decir, sabes que no estoy buscando nada serio – respondía algo desconcentrado.

–Sí. Sí. Sí. Apenas esto empiece a dejar de ser divertido para alguno de nosotros ya no habrá más encuentros – interrumpió algo molesta y respirando entrecortadamente con algunos suspiros.  
>Vegeta la tenía tomando con un brazo alrededor de sus pechos mientras seguía en su acto de intimidad. Una vez que dejaron de conversar volvieron a seguir lo que estaban haciendo.<p>

Krilin dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones y fue a la habitación de su amigo. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió sin más.

–Oye vegeta ¿y la prostituta?– sorprendió krilin al entrar. Se les quedó mirando a ambos con la boca abierta.

Los otros dos sólo se le quedaron viendo un momento mientras seguían en la misma posición, sólo que sin moverse.

–¿Me llamaste prostituta? – preguntó launch apuntándose con su dedo.

–No. Me refería a la otra… – Se calló antes de que dijera algo mal y no arruinar más a su amigo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que hay otra mujer cuando su amigo está compartiendo lecho con otra diferente? –Sí. Acabo de decir una estupidez– dijo krilin que seguía parado en la puerta.

–¿En serio?– preguntó launch con una pequeña sonrisa burlona y divertida.

–Sí–

–¿Oye krilin?– habló, finalmente, vegeta.

Nadie dijo nada. El pequeño hombre seguía parado en la puerta viendo a ambos en su acto de intimidad. Launch seguía en su posición mirando y esperando a que su amigo se vaya. Vegeta miraba a kirlin insinuando algo, como que los dejara un momento a solas o algo por el estilo. Parecía que éste no captaba el mensaje ya que seguía allí con la mano en la perilla y la boca semi abierta.

–Krilin– repitió vegeta.

–¿hmm? – krilin hizo un sonido para afirmarle que lo estaba escuchando.

–¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? Estoy algo ocupado– habló para, de una vez, terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

–Mierda– no la pensó dos veces, salió de su trance y cerró la puerta para irse a la cocina a beber algo.

Después de un par de minutos más, ambos llegaron al clímax aunque no fue un buen final, después de la interrupción, parece que los incomodó a ambos ya que no pudieron concentrarse bien en lo que estaban haciendo.  
>Launch tomó su pantalón y su blusa para salir de la habitación, vegeta sólo vistió un buzo y una polera ajustada a su cuerpo.<p>

–Oye, quisiera disculparme– dijo krilin al ver a la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

–No te preocupes por eso – respondió, restándole importancia, mientras se colocaba su chamarra.

–¿Café?– ofreció.

–No, gracias. Tengo que irme. Pero, al menos él lo ofrece – comentó observando a vegeta que se acercaba a la sala.

–Yo también lo hago – se defendió vegeta.

–Jamás lo has hecho – habló la de cabello morada mirándolo.

–Oye, por cierto. Disculpa por todo lo que dije, lo que digo y todo lo que vaya a decir – interrumpió krilin con otra disculpa por lo ocurrido.

–Una disculpa. Que dulce – dijo launch sonriéndole y se daba la vuelta –Él me gusta más que tú, para que lo sepas – le dijo a vegeta mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–Para que lo sepas, él es mejor que yo – habló sarcástico y apuntaba con su dedo hacia su amigo. Abrió la puerta y se despidió de la mujer para finalmente cerrarla.

Krilin tomó algo que estaba cerca y se lo lanzó al pelinegro.

–Entonces. Saliste con… –

–Bulma – respondió vegeta.

–Y te acostaste con… –

–Launch– terminó la frase de su amigo –Lo hice por ti– aclara vegeta y lo apunta con su dedo.

–¿Lo hiciste por mí?– le preguntó –¿Te acostaste con una hermosa mujer por mí?– volvió a preguntar burlón y divertido.

–Sí – respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

–Gracias. Gracias. Si necesito algo más como eso seguro te lo haré saber para que me ayudaras de nuevo – habló con sarcasmo el pequeño hombre.

–Sólo estoy haciendo mi lista–

–¿Tu lista?– preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, mi lista. Bulma está dentro – apuntó con su dedo hacia un papel que estaba escrito el número de la peliazul – Launch acaba de darme el "entonces" – terminó de aclararse el pelinegro.

–¿El "entonces"?– preguntó confundido y curioso.

–Sí, el "entonces". Cuando se trata de chicas, nada bueno viene después de la palabra "entonces"– explicaba vegeta –"Entonces", ¿a dónde va esto?..."entonces", ¿qué estamos haciendo?– seguía hablando y bebiendo de su café.

–¿Y acabas de recibir el "entonces"? –

–Sí acabo de recibir el "entonces". Entonces ahí es cuando termina – respondía vegeta asintiendo.

–¿Siempre?–

–Siempre– afirma.

–Eres un idiota – comentó mientras ambos bebían su café.

Krilin estaba cansado así que optó por quedarse en el apartamento a tomar un descanso ya que después volvería al hospital.  
>Vegeta salió hacia su trabajo. En el camino se encontró a gokú.<p>

–¿Entonces chichi volvió a usar sus trucos de coqueteo de nuevo? – preguntó vegeta después de haber escuchado lo que su amigo le dijo.

–Sí. Sí. En cierto sentido, sí – el de cabello alborotado sólo asentía al responder.

–¿Entonces es sexy, inteligente y agradable? – volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro de mediana estatura.

–Ah, sí. Sí. Todo eso – respondió sin muchos ánimos.

–¿En serio?–

–Sí. O sea no vamos a salir. No es de ese estilo. Si a eso te refieres, tranquilízate – restaba importancia a su situación –¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Viste a "como se llame"? – cambiaba de tema el pelinegro más alto.

–Bulma – corrigió vegeta –Sí. Fuimos al parque. Salimos – explicó, también restándole importancia.

–¿Fueron al parque, salieron? Te gustaba esta chica cuando pensabas que era una prostituta – respondía gokú. Vegeta sólo reía por lo que dijo –¿Te estas enamorando? – preguntó divertido.

–No–

–Creo que sí. Puedo oírlo en tu voz – interrumpió gokú molestando al pelinegro.

–Me acosté con launch– comentó vegeta para que lo dejara tranquilo y no siga con sus suposiciones.

–¿Te acostaste con ambas?– preguntó gokú asombrado. –¿Tuviste una doble sesión?– volvió a hablar, bueno esto último lo gritó por la emoción de escuchar aquello.

–No lo hice– vegeta daba sorbos a su café evitando mirar a la gente que se les quedaron observando por lo último que su amigo había dicho.

–Perdón, perdón – se disculpaba gokú susurrando. –Tuviste doble sesión. Me encanta – volvió a hablar divertido con una sonrisa.

–No fue doble sesión– se excusaba vegeta.

–Lo hiciste con las dos–

–No lo hice. Bulma se fue a su casa y launch vino a la mía – terminó explicando para que dejara de decir tonterías.

–Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Nunca presionas demasiado y siempre tienes un plan B. Ahora, cuando te acostaste con ella te quejabas de la situación por su "trabajo" y resulta que en realidad tú eres el prostituto – habló gokú burlándose.

Llegaron a sus oficinas y se pusieron a trabajar. Tenían que presentar su proyecto que suspendieron la anterior vez cuando se habían encontrado con la peliazul.  
>Después de un agotador día lograron volver al apartamento del pelinegro de mediana estatura. Allí se encontraba krilin.<p>

Una vez que llegaron, gokú se fue buscar un par de cervezas, vegeta tomó su celular para llamar a alguien.

–Hola, habla bulma– contestaron desde la otra línea del móvil. Se encontraba revisando algunos papeleos para su nuevo proyecto.

–Hola, soy vegeta – Bulma al escuchar su voz no pudo evitar sonreír. –Tenemos una cita esta noche en el parque gramercy. Vístete elegante y bonita. ¿Estás conmigo? – oyó preguntar al pelinegro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gracias a todas por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me encantaría que dejaran algunos reviews para saber su opinión :D


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII: ESPONTANEIDAD<strong>

–Sí – respondió bulma con una sonrisa. Realmente ansiosa por volver a verlo.

En el apartamento, vegeta se fue a cambiar elegantemente con un traje de etiqueta y conversaba con gokú. Krilin se encontraba en el baño llamando a su ex – esposa.

–Maron, tenemos que hablar – dejaba un mensaje de voz ya que ella no contestaba.

–Krilin. ¿Ya llamaste a la chica rubia que conociste en el bar?– se escuchaba una voz gritando. Era vegeta.

–¿Puedes venir a verme esta noche? Es importante– dijo lo último en un susurro y rápido, se dio la vuelta y guardó su celular lo más veloz que pudo ya que sus amigos entraron al baño junto con él.

–Oye ¿dinos que tal la llamada? – preguntaba vegeta que entraba y se colocaba a un lado de él, gokú estaba al otro lado en el lavamanos.

–No, no estoy meando – dijo krilin acomodándose en el urinario en un tono sarcástico –claro, pasen. No necesito privacidad– dijo el pequeño.

–ok…primero, parece que tu pene encontró a Nemo – se burlaba gokú con su parte íntima que aún estaba bronceada por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

–Basta! –

–Segundo, ¿Vas a ver a la rubia de la otra noche? – volvió a preguntar gokú.

–Ella va a venir a verme esta noche – se defendía el pequeño.

–Primero, tu pene se sigue pareciendo a una zanahoria – Esta vez fue vegeta quien se burlaba.

–¿Pueden parar ya con eso? – se molestaba krilin.

–Segundo, creí que trabajabas esta noche – comentó ya un poco más serio y dejando de molestarlo.

–Ella puede venir al hospital – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–No – dijo gokú negando con la cabeza.

–Krilin. Me encanta que se te haya ocurrido una combinación de trabajo-cita – decía sarcásticamente el pelinegro de mediana estatura.

–Es muy impresionante – decía gokú divertido y también de manera sarcástica.

–Sí. Me gusta improvisar rápido – comentó krilin siguiendo su juego de sarcasmo.

–Es casual. Es innovador. A mí me encanta tu trabajo – seguía bromeando el de cabello de flama.

–A mí me encanta tu traje. ¿A dónde vas esta noche? – cambiaba de tema para que lo dejaran en paz.

–Tengo una gran noche – les comentaba vegeta –Interpretaré al famoso luchador e increíblemente rico Mr. Satán – les decía.

–Ja! No te pareces en nada a él – le decía krilin.

–No es necesario hacerlo. Nadie aquí lo conoce. Sólo saben su reputación. Prácticamente sólo utilizaré su nombre. Todo estará bien – respondía vegeta.

–Lo que tú digas – terminó krilin restándole importancia al asunto.

–Eso es asombroso – apoyaba gokú con una sonrisa.

–¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – le preguntó vegeta mientras sacaba una botella de cerveza.

–Me encontraré con chichi y veré que podemos hacer – les comentaba gokú sobre sus planes de la noche.

–¿Otra vez? – preguntaba el pelinegro.

–¿Por qué siempre está presentándote mujeres? – preguntaba krilin. Las pocas veces que fue al bar con sus amigos, ella siempre lo ligaba a gokú con cualquier mujer bonita que andaba por ahí sola.

–¿Te has mirado en un espejo? ¿Me has visto a mí? Soy el más atractivo. Así que me va más fácil a mí – decía el más alto divertido y gracioso.

–Sí, claro – se burlaba vegeta que reía junto con krilin por lo que dijo su amigo.

–En la escuela me eligieron como el muchacho con los ojos más bellos – comentaba riéndose junto con ellos.

–Idiota – krilin fue el último en hablar mientras bebía de su botella.

Después de eso, los tres fueron saliendo del apartamento. Al bajar, ya en la calle, cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. Gokú se fue a buscar a chichi. Krilin se fue al hospital. Vegeta fue al parque a encontrarse con bulma, otra vez.

–Sabían que el alcalde de Nueva york vivió aquí – hablaba una mujer que presentaba el lugar de la casa, a la que vegeta y bulma fueron la noche anterior después de salir de la cafetería. –eligió una propiedad muy bonita para ver señor …–

–Satán – decía vegeta – Mr. Satán – el pelinegro caminaba, al lado de la mujer, acompañado por bulma que lo tomaba de su brazo y caminaban muy apegados.

–Señor satán – se corregía la mujer de bienes raíces. –Debe saber que esta es una de las propiedades más finas de la ciudad – les volvía a comentar. Abrió la puerta de entrada y con una mano les indicaba que pasen.

–Gracias – dijo bulma por la amabilidad de la mujer.

Una vez dentro todos, la mujer empezó a mostrarle cada detalle de la casa. –Miren los pisos de parquet incrustado y original. Déjenme mostrarles esto – tomó una llave de uno de los muebles y se las mostró – Es el acceso ilimitado al parque privado de gramercy –

–¿Sin restricciones? – preguntó vegeta que caminaba abrazando con una brazo en el hombro de la peliazul.

–Sin restricciones – repitió la mujer.

Vegeta se acercó a bulma y le susurró algo en el oído. Ella sólo reía por la idea del pelinegro. Mientras nadie la veía, bulma subió al segundo piso y entró a una habitación.

–Y ahora, me gustarían que echaran un vistazo al hierro forjado original – decía mientras se daba la vuelta y apuntaba su dedo hacia el lugar del que hablaba.  
>Vegeta sólo asentía y se acercaba al cajón donde estaba la llave del parque.<p>

–Y aquí tenemos un hermoso candelabro…– –Es de cristal cortado…– – Y la alfombra…–

Vegeta echó una última ojeada para asegurarse que no se dará cuenta y vio que la mujer estaba alejándose y no se percataba de ellos. Tomó la llave y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que bulma ya estaba.

–Vámonos. Vámonos – decía vegeta entrando a la habitación, tomando la mano de bulma para acelerar el paso, y saliendo por un pequeño balcón que tenía el cuarto.

–¿No nos atrapará? – bulma sonreía como una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras.

–No lo creo. Vámonos– vegeta tomó su mano y bajaron de allí para ir hacia el parque privado.

–Hola…señor satán…¿hola? – se oía llamar a la mujer que al darse la vuelta no encontró a nadie y se fue por el alrededor de la casa buscándolos.

–Calma, calma. Más despacio, camina normal –

–¿A qué te refieres con caminar normal? – preguntó bulma.

–Estás caminando como un criminal, un sospechoso– respondió vegeta divertido.

–¿Qué? Así es como camino. No soy un criminal – se justificó.

–Pero yo sí – vegeta se adelantó un paso y se dio la vuelta para estar frente y mostrarle la llave del parque privado que había tomado del lugar –Tenemos que irnos, ahora – fue lo último que dijo para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia dicho lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de Nueva York. Krilin estaba en el hospital trabajando hasta que maron entró por la puerta. Parecía desesperada y horrorizada, por su rojo rostro se notaba que llegó corriendo hacia allí, además que estaba respirando entrecortadamente. –Está bien. Dijiste que tenemos que hablar. Nadie dice "tenemos que hablar" a menos que sean muy malas noticias ¿Verdad? –

–No, no, no – krilin se adelantó en hablar para que no se preocupara más y la tranquilice.

–Mi abuela tiene cáncer ¿no? Por favor sólo dime, quiero saber – volvía a desesperarse la mujer.

–No. Ella está bien. Está bien. Las pruebas no indicaron nada fuera de lo común – volvió a hablar para tranquilizarla.

–¿Qué hay del mensaje? – preguntó ya respirando mejor. Krilin se limitó a abrazarla para suavizar la situación.

–Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería hablar – justificaba, krilin, el motivo por el cual la llamó.

–En serio eres un idiota – le dijo maron ya más tranquila.

–Sólo siéntate ¿sí? – krilin le acercaba una silla a la mujer. Ésta se tocaba su corazón que seguía palpitando aceleradamente por la preocupación que le embargó al oír el mensaje de su ex – esposo.

–Oh…que horror, me estaba muriendo del susto – seguía respirando fuertemente. Luego de un suspiro empezó a reírse por la situación. Ambos se sonreían el uno al otro.

–así que creíste que morirías ¿eh? – comentó krilin intentando alivianar el momento. Luego cambiaron a un gesto serio. Y krilin habló finalmente.

–¿En qué fallamos? ¿Qué nos pasó? –

–¿Qué pasó? Yo…– maron decidió hablar, sabía que no habría otra oportunidad –Nos casamos a los 23 años, no creo que a esa edad estás listo para una vida sin emoción o espontaneidad – explicó.

–¿Espontaneidad? Yo soy espontaneo –

–No tuvimos sexo durante casi seis meses – le reprochó maron.

–¿Quieres espontaneidad? – preguntó mirándola. No pudo controlar más sus deseos y simplemente se acercó para besarla.

Finalmente gokú llegó a la casa de chichi. Ella se acercó a la puerta para abrirle.

–¿Estás enferma o algo así? – preguntó el de cabello alborotado al ver como estaba vestida. Ella tenía puesto una manga larga ancha y grande como pijama y su cabello desarreglado.

–¿Y quién va a salir? – dijo con una mirada y sonrisa coqueta.

–Pensaba que íbamos a salir – respondió gokú algo confundido.

Chichi tomó a gokú de su polera jalándolo hacia ella. Gokú sonrió al ver la acción de la mujer y se acercó, sin pensarlo, a sus labios directamente. Chichi tomó su brazo y se lo llevó a su habitación. La noche anterior habían estado tan cerca y nadie tomó la iniciativa por temor a arruinar la relación que tenían pero ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo para pensar lo que querían, al menos ella lo hizo. Así que simplemente quiso dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Gokú la tomó de la cintura y la echó en la cama, cayendo todo su peso encima de ella. Se quedaron viéndose uno al otro por un momento para, nuevamente, volver a besarse. En cuestión de segundos se sacaron su ropa y se metieron bajo las sábanas. Estaban tan excitados que no perdían el más mínimo tiempo y entre caricias y besos, gokú finalmente la tomó.

En el hospital, en una camilla de alguna sala, yacían dos cuerpos abrazados y cansados. Después de esa sección de sexo, de muy espontanea forma por cierto, ambos respiraban agitados. Sólo se sonreían no se limitaban a hablar ya que no querían arruinar el buen momento que habían creado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Perdón por censurar el lemon pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá. Así que todas las VxB prepárense porque me arriesgaré a describir una escena de intimidad de estos dos personajes. Pero os advierto, no tengo experiencia tanto en la escritura como en la intimidad xD jeje así que si no os gusta por favor sólo les pido sus comentarios para poder mejorar :')


	9. Chapter 8

Por favor…pido amabilidad a todos ante este capítulo jeje :D es mi primera escena de lemon en mi vida que escribo. Todo comentario es bien recibido, la verdad me gustaría mejorar y sólo ustedes pueden ayudarme a hacerlo. Talvez podría considerarse más lime ya que no es tan explícito o no sé jeje ustedes me dirán.  
>Nuevamente agradezco a todas las lectoras que me dejan comentarios y reviews. Aprecio mucho sus opiniones ya que me alientan a continuar. Bueno los dejo con el octavo capítulo.<p>

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene una escena de lemon. Quedas advertido, así que si eres menor no lo leas ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. LA HISTORIA DE ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII: ¿AMOR O PASIÓN?<strong>

Finalmente llegaron al parque privado. Vegeta tomó la llave y abrió la puerta principal para poder ingresar. El lugar era hermoso: árboles alrededor de los pasillos, flores en todo el jardín y una estatua que estaba esculpida sobre una fuente de agua.  
>Se dispusieron a caminar en silencio observando cada detalle del lugar. Después de unos minutos vegeta la llevó hacia una banca para poder sentarse y conversar. Quería conocerla más. No sabía que era lo que le impulsaba pero algo le obligaba a querer saber todo de ella. Tanto los buenos como malos momentos. Simplemente escucharla, sólo eso.<p>

–Cuando era niña, me encantaba que me llevaran al parque – comentaba la peliazul con una mirada nostálgica –Y mi abuelo solía llevarme cada domingo – seguía hablando –Pero mi ex odiaba los parques. Decía que era "demasiado público" o algo así –

–Suena como un idiota – dijo vegeta después de escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

–¿Quién? ¿Mi ex? –

–No. Tu abuelo – respondió divertido. Igual que siempre, sólo quería hacerla sonreír. Lo logró, bulma reía divertida ante el comentario del pelinegro –¿Qué pasó con ustedes? – preguntó, esta vez, curioso. No es que le importara su ex ni nada por el estilo, o al menos eso se decía él. Sólo mera curiosidad.

–Me gradué de la universidad y me mudé a Nueva York y él tomó un trabajo en Chicago. Y decidí concentrarme en mi vida laboral primero – se quedó mirándolo un momento –¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién fue la que te atrapó? –

–Acaso piensas que tengo la capacidad de querer a alguien. Te equivocas – habló, otra vez, divertido –Largo de mi parque. Lárgate – apuntaba con un dedo hacia la puerta y reía.

–¡No! – respondió bulma divertida, también. Le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con él. Simplemente no dejaba de sonreír y ella no lo hacía apropósito para aparentar estar bien. Podría estar pasando un mal momento y unos minutos con él sería más que suficiente para llevarla a un mundo lleno de felicidad y diversión.

–Está bien. Puedes regresar – vegeta levantó su mano con la llave ofreciéndosela. Bulma se le quedó mirando un momento sin saber qué hacer. Vegeta, con su otra mano, tomó la mano de bulma y la abrió para colocar la llave y cerrarla en un puño con la suya encima de la mano de la peliazul. Se sonreían el uno al otro.

Se quedaron así un momento más para después irse de allí. Caminaban abrazados por la acera de ida al apartamento de bulma. Estar cerca de él, le hacía sentir cosquilleos en el estómago. Más aun teniendo esos fuertes brazos alrededor ella.  
>Por el otro lado, vegeta seguía sintiéndose extraño según él. ¿Por qué su perfume le era adicto? ¿por qué querer estar más cerca de lo que ya está? O sea no es que odia estar cerca de ella, sólo que una cosa es que te guste abrazarla y otra es que no podes dejarla o alejarla.<br>Con distintos pensamientos llegaron en silencio hasta el lugar de ella. Bulma se le quedó mirando un momento. No sabía si hacerlo pasar o no. Ya lo había invitado la otra vez y terminaron acostándose. Pero la anterior vez no tenía dichas emociones como ahora. Se puso algo nerviosa sin saber que decir. Vegeta, la veía morderse el labio como si estuviera indecisa. Eso lo estaba excitando ya que hacía que deseara probar esos labios.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella debajo de él en la cama como la anterior noche. No lo logró. Evadir aquel pensamiento hizo que pensara más en ello. Abrió los ojos en una mirada intensa. Esto provocó que bulma se pusiera más nerviosa.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero antes vegeta se le adelantó besándola. Sabía que si hablaba iba a articular palabras como un "nos vemos" o "hasta luego, me gustó pasar tiempo contigo" y otros más. No quería irse, él pensaba quedarse y la convencería para hacerlo.

Bulma, al comienzo, se sorprendió por aquel beso que la estaba derritiendo y no quería que la soltara. Quería más de él, así que lo tomó con ambas manos en las mejillas del pelinegro para alargar y profundizar más el apasionado beso. Vegeta posicionó sus manos en la cintura de bulma y ésta lo acercaba más a ella abrazándolo con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, en su nuca. El pelinegro comenzó a acariciar su cintura y sus muslos con sus dedos hasta que la tomó con ambas manos en sus glúteos para levantarla, y acercarla más a él, provocando que bulma lo abrazara con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella podía sentir su erecta virilidad.

Vegeta la llevó hacia la habitación, en el camino seguían devorándose los labios hasta que él la posicionó en la cama. Se colocó encima de ella con todo su peso, y empezó a besarla alrededor de su cuello. Ella ladeaba la cabeza para permitirle más acceso, mientras con sus manos intentaba sacar su camisa. Vegeta empezó a mordisquear y besar su cuello, orejas y sus labios. Levantó ambos brazos para ayudarla a quitarse la camisa, dejando su pecho y dorso desnudo. Bulma acariciaba su abdomen y espalda, lo cual lo excitaba más a él. Vegeta empezó a meter sus manos debajo de su ropa acariciando sus pechos y bulma sólo daba pequeños gemidos mientras éste seguía devorando su cuello.

El pelinegro tomó su blusa que llevaba puesta y la estiró hacia arriba para despojarla de su vestimenta. Bulma, con ambas manos atrás, se sacó el sostén, dejando al descubierto y en total desnudez a sus pechos. Vegeta comenzó a acariciarlos y masajearlos para después sustituir sus manos por la boca. Mientras mordisqueaba y lamía sus pezones, provocando que estos se endurezcan, con sus manos empezó a acariciar sus piernas y a desabrocharle su pantalón para después dejarla sólo con su ropa interior. La peliazul levantó su cabeza con sus manos y lo besó. Después vegeta volvió a jugar con sus pechos y con sus manos acariciaba su intimidad. Bulma no dejaba de gemir por el fuego que sentía dentro de su cuerpo ante las caricias del hombre. Entonces volvió a besarlo en su boca y con ambas manos desabrochó su cinturón para sacárselo. Una vez que vegeta quedó en ropa interior, bulma metió ambas manos dentro de su bóxer acariciando su miembro. Podía tocar su dureza y sólo hacía encenderla y excitarla más.

Vegeta se puso rígido al sentir sus suaves manos tocándolo. Pero no se quedó atrás, volvió a besarla y fue bajando por su cuello, pasando por sus pechos y bajando en línea recta por su abdomen. Tomó su ropa interior y se la fue soltando lentamente, bajando por toda sus piernas, mientras la acariciaba. Se acercó a su intimidad y empezó a acariciarlo para después reemplazar sus dedos por su boca. Ante la acción bulma no dejaba de gemir, sólo lo acariciaba su cabello mientras disfrutaba.

La estaba haciendo llegar a un orgasmo muy rápido así que vegeta se detuvo, bulma se molestó por eso, pero quiso darle un trato igual. Así que sin más volvió a meter sus manos dentro de su bóxer para dejar al descubierto su erecto pene. Empezó a masturbarlo con ambas manos. Vegeta sólo gruñía y soltaba uno que otro gemido por la sensación. Sin que se dé cuenta, de un momento a otro, sintió que su virilidad estaba siendo humedecido y lubricado por la saliva de la mujer. Bulma sonrió ante el hecho de excitarlo más y lo dejara a medias. Vegeta al ver su sonrisa, bajó sus manos y volvió a acariciar su intimidad y esta vez metió dos dedos dentro de ella. Bulma gimió ante lo sucedido.

Otra vez volvieron a echarse, bulma debajo de él, mientras éste seguía con ambos dedos dentro de ella. Bulma ya no podía aguantar, ya no quería seguir sus juegos.

–Vegeta. Por favor… ya no sigas con más – decía entrecortadamente por sus gemidos –Te necesito...– volvía a hablar la peliazul.

Vegeta, sin pensarlo, sacó sus manos y acercó su miembro rozando su punta con la intimidad de ella. Esto sólo hacía que bulma se excitara más y les daba ganas de matarlo por seguir con sus juegos. Volvió a besarla en la boca y poco a poco fue penetrándola. Los gemidos de bulma no se hicieron esperar ante las fuertes embestidas del pelinegro. Acariciaba sus pechos y todo su cuerpo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Los gemidos y quejidos de bulma eran ahogados por los besos del pelinegro. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, unidos en cuerpo y alma. Cambiaban de posiciones, a veces ella iba arriba y se movía a su antojo jugando con su miembro o era él el que la tenía debajo de ella para tomarla.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, así que aceleraron sus movimientos. Vegeta le embestía más fuerte cuando finalmente se corrió. Bulma al llegar al clímax arqueó la espalda al sentir todo su cuerpo vibrando. En la posición que seguían, vegeta seguía dándole pequeñas y suaves embestidas mientras respiraba agitadamente hasta quedar totalmente agotado y salir dentro de ella para echarse a un lado. Bulma colocó su cabeza encima de su pecho y lo abrazó con las sabanas envueltas alrededor de los dos cubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos que yacían descansando en aquella cama. Después de un momento de silencio y de recuperar el aliento bulma fue la primera en hablar.

–Maldición. No pensaba hacer eso. Iba a resistirme y aguantar para hacerte esperar como un mes o cuarenta días – dijo la peliazul fingiendo decepción.

–Yo también iba a hacerte esperar – habló vegeta con su tono burlón – pero me di cuenta que soy un hombre – Bulma sólo reía ante el comentario del hombre que yacía a su lado.

Dejaron la plática porque ya era de madrugada así que se dispusieron a dormir abrazados y juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, vegeta fue el primero en despertarse y la observó dormir con su cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió recordando lo acontecido de la noche anterior. Le acarició su rostro y cabello. Bulma despertó somnolienta por el tacto del pelinegro.

–Tengo que irme – susurró vegeta en su oído.

–Tan temprano. ¿No podrías quedarte más tiempo? – preguntó sobándose los ojos.

–No puedo. Tengo que ir a trabajar – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba buscar su ropa.

–Está bien – fue la única respuesta de la peliazul que se dirigía a tomar una ducha.

Vegeta se tardó en cambiarse, ya que mientras seguía colocándose sus prendas de vestir bulma ya salía con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Quería despedirse y no irse como la última vez.

–Hasta luego – dijo vegeta mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave y corto beso.

–Adiós – bulma tocaba su pecho mientras lo besaba y lo miraba a los ojos. Vegeta asintió y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para, finalmente, salir del apartamento.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno como dije, mis disculpas si no les gustó el lemon jeje eso se debe a la falta de experiencia. Además de que me basé mis ideas con otros fics que había leído anteriormente. Ni siquiera he pasado por eso en mi vida ya que soy muy joven jeje :D Por favor compréndanme. Bueno un saludo a todas que se toman su tiempo por leer este fic y cuídense mucho jeje :D


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX: "ESO ES COSAS DE NOVIOS"**

Se dirigió a su trabajo. Entró y en su escritorio se encontró con gokú, algo extraño ya que éste llega tarde, y se pusieron a hablar. Vegeta no tardo en comentarle todo lo que pasó la noche anterior con la peliazul.

–Hola muchachos, habla yajirobe – interrumpió el hombre gordo con su típico ánimo aburrido.

–¿Qué pasa yajirobe? – habló vegeta, que se encontraba en su silla rotatoria.

–Bueno, la señorita Bulma acaba de enviar la portada del libro – comentó yajirobe.

–¿Y quiere que la hagamos nosotros? – preguntó gokú, que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

–Específicamente – respondió.

–¿específicamente? –

–Exactamente – volvió a responder.

Gokú y vegeta celebraron dando un pequeño grito y una chocada de manos.

–Gracias, yajirobe – el pelinegro alto agradecía las buenas noticias. Yajirobe se limitó a sonreír para finalmente irse de allí.

–Oye, espera. Déjame entender. ¿Te acuestas con esta mujer y nos consigues trabajo? – gokú se acercaba a vegeta mientras hablaba.

–Así parece – fue la única respuesta del pelinegro más bajo.

–Y pensar que todo este tiempo creímos que era una prostituta –

–Bueno, sí –

–Pero en realidad, la única prostituta aquí eres tú – apuntó con su dedo a su amigo y hablaba con un tono burlón. El otro pelinegro sólo rio ante el comentario de su amigo.

Se quedaron a trabajar con la portada mientras seguían conversando. El tema principal era krilin. Otra vez intentando idear un plan para conseguirle un ligue o se divierta con ellos y así olvide a su ex – esposa. Entre plática y plática la hora se fue rápida.

Gokú fue el primero en irse ya que vegeta quería irse caminando, estar a solas un momento para poder pensar.

Bulma…volteaba a un lado y lo primero que se llevaba su atención era todo objeto de color azul. En ese momento su teléfono sonó y, como por arte de magia, cual fue la casualidad que era justamente ella.

–De nuevo, no vino nadie – comentó triste y decepcionada. Ella estaba en una librería donde organizaba conferencias, traía autores de libros para poder hablar al respecto pero, como siempre, todo estaba ausente.

–¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué no te consigues mejores autores? – preguntó con un tono divertido sabiendo la respuesta de la mujer.

–Oh…¿sabes? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso – respondió sarcástica –sí, lo he estado intentando desde un comienzo –

–Bueno, cuando termines ven a mi casa a tomar un trago – invitó vegeta mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

–Iré más tarde. Adiós – se despedía bulma con una sonrisa. Otra vez, hablar con él la hizo sentir mejor y ya no estaba tan desanimada como antes. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la hacía sentir de esa forma? Se supone que se dedicaría a su empleo. Ahora, no puede evitar llamarlo ni dejar de verlo.

–Adiós – colgó la llamada y vio a sus amigos ya en su apartamento. Uno estaba en el baño y el otro jugando videojuego.

Se acercó a krilin, tomó el segundo mando y se lanzó al sofá para acompañar al pequeño en su partida de juego. Empezaron a hablar sobre por qué no llegó al apartamento en la mañana y krilin aprovechó en comentarle que la noche anterior se había acostado con una mujer, ocultando la identidad de ésta ya que sabía que si les decía que era maron ellos se molestarían. Sólo quería decirle eso para que ellos dejaran de lado sus estúpidos juegos de ligue y lo dejaran tranquilo.

–No entiendo por qué no me cuentas. Sólo cuéntame donde lo hiciste – insistía vegeta.

–No te lo diré. Deja de preguntar –

–¿Por qué? Sabes que me lo dirás. Cuéntame todo – volvía a insistir el pelinegro mirando hacia la televisión.

–Lo sé. Pero no te lo contaré por ahora – krilin seguía negándose a la insistencia de su amigo.

–¿Por qué? –

–Porque te estoy ganando – cambiaba de tema el pequeño hombre para que su amigo dejara de molestar.

–Te pones muy sensible y luego sueltas todo lo que tienes que decir – comentaba vegeta.

–cada vez que pierdes, siempre te pones de mala – respondía krilin. En ese momento gokú salía del baño interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos muchachos.

–¿Viejo, te acabas de hacer otra vez allí? – preguntó vegeta molesto.

–Ya te dije que no – se defendía gokú excusándose de la situación.

–Siempre – comentaba krilin.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que hago ahí adentro? No estaba haciendo –

–eres desagradable, viejo –

–No. ¿Por qué les importa tanto lo que haga en el baño? Y no estaba haciendo – el pelinegro estaba cansado de que se molesten tanto por eso.

–Sí, claro – habló vegeta con un tono sarcástico.

–Créanme. ¿Ahora de qué están hablando? – gokú se acomodaba en el sofá, al lado de vegeta.

–Krilin nos dirá con quién y dónde tuvo sexo anoche – vegeta decidió dejar la situación del baño a un lado para concentrarse en el tema principal.

–Oh, krilin. ¿Dónde tuviste sexo anoche? – preguntaba gokú divertido mientras bebía de su botella.

–¿Por qué les importa tanto donde tuve sexo anoche? –

–Porque somos tu amigos. Queremos saber – seguía insistiendo el pelinegro más alto.

–¿Dónde tuviste sexo, krilin? – interrumpió vegeta, yendo al grano para que su amigo no cambie de tema.

–En el hospital – el pequeño se dio por vencido ante la tanta insistencia de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? – el de cabello alborotado escupió toda el líquido que estaba bebiendo.

–Krilin, eso es asombroso – vegeta se levantó para ir a sacudir a su amigo por el asombro de las palabras que había escuchado.

–Tu esposa nunca tendría sexo en el hospital. Es muy tensa – comentó gokú con una sonrisa divertida.

–Ni en un millón de años – concordaba krilin.

–Estoy orgulloso – dijo vegeta. Cuanto tiempo esperó para oír eso de parte de su amigo.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta llamó su atención, interrumpiendo sus actividades.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó gokú. Nadie suele visitarlos ahí, al menos que sean mujeres traídas por su amigo, pero se suponía que se pasarían la noche entre ellos.

–No lo sé – respondió vegeta con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó –¿Ordenaste comida? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–No ordené comida ¿y tú? – respondió el de cabello alborotado cuestionando al más pequeño.

–Bueno, es bulma – respondió vegeta después de acercarse a la puerta y escuchar su voz por el control de voz de la puerta.

–¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Estás hablando en serio viejo? – gokú volvió a escupir su bebida al oír aquello –Esto es un lugar lleno de testosterona, vegeta – seguía quejándose el pelinegro.

–Es mi apartamento – aclaró vegeta encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí, buen punto – krilin ya se levantaba para acomodarse al lado del pelinegro más alto.

–No es un buen punto. En primera acabo de hacerlo en el baño – afirmaba para dar motivos para que no la dejara entrar.

–Lo sabía –

–¿Por qué no lo haces en tu apartamento? – krilin cuestionaba molesto ya que, ahora, él también vivía allí.

–No puedes invitar a una chica a un lugar como este – ignoraba ambos comentarios para seguir reprochando la idea de su amigo.

–No la invité –

–¿No la invitaste? Eso es peor –

–Eso es mierda de novios – comentó krilin con un ceño fruncido.

–Una mierda de "tengo novia" – apoyaba el pelinegro alto.

–Está bien. Ahora, voy a dejarla entrar – ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos, vegeta se volvía a dirigir a la puerta.

–No la dejes entrar – decían, gokú y krilin, al unísono.

–La dejaré entrar – amenazaba divertido acercándose lentamente a la puerta para provocar a sus amigos.

–No lo hagas –

–La estamos pasando bien ahora, ¡Carajo! – ese fue el último intento de hacerle cambiar de opinión al pelinegro. Para su desgracia, no funcionó.

–Oops…la dejé entrar – volvió a decir después de presionar un botón para abrir la puerta de afuera.

–La dejó entrar – dijeron los otros dos, desanimados.

–A ver. Ustedes dos necesitan calmarse – vegeta se cruzaba los brazos para poner serio la situación. Sus amigos parecen unos niños cuando se lo proponen.

–¿No se supone que las veamos dos veces a la semana? ¡Y tú ya la viste dos veces en un día! – volvía a reprochar el pelinegro.

–Viejo, ¡relájate! – aconsejaba vegeta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

–Invítala entonces. Ella no va a querer saber nada con la Xbox. Así que, voy a estar sentado aquí, pensando "tengo que tirarme uno pero no puedo hacerlo" – Nuevamente, reprochaba gokú a su amigo –Espero que sus amigas sean sexies, porque ya estoy molesto. Abre la estúpida puerta, me da igual. De todos modos, ya me estoy echando a perder – terminó de hablar para darle un gran sorbo a su bebida que tenía en sus manos.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Holaa! Bueno esta historia ya la tenía hecha y realmente lo siento mucho si decepciona la falta de inspiración en el capítulo, creo que es muy notorio. Me quedé totalmente en blanco y no me gusta que se me acumulen las cosas y debido a eso no me quedó de otra que subir el cap. de esta forma :/

Quiero avisarles que, debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo, me tomaré un descanso con esta historia. Creo que estoy mejorando, o eso espero jeje por favor me gustaría que dejaran comentarios para saberlo ;) Bueno, volviendo con el aviso, no quiero seguir, por ahora, con esta historia ya que la arruinaría por mi falta de inspiración e interés. En estos momentos estoy más metida con mi otra historia. Así que prefiero dejar este fic por un tiempo hasta volver a recuperarme y regresar de mejor manera. Bueno agradezco a todas que me dejan review y comentarios muy bonitos:D También a las que siguen este fic y lo tienen como favorito jeje Muchas gracias a todos las lectoras y todo aquel que se tome su tiempo en pasar por aquí. ¡Cuídense y Hasta Pronto!


End file.
